New Beginnings
by The Snazzy Tomato Llama
Summary: A new year for the X-men. New students, especially the blind snake-girl Larissa. She tells off how she feels about the Xavier Institude, and maybe has a slight romance with the distant loner.
1. Simple, For Me Anyway

New Beginnings

1: Simple, For Me Anyway.

'Dear Diary,

once again I write. Others believe that because I am blind, I cannot write. How wrong they are. This "heat-vision", as people have called it, is different but highly reliable. This vision allows me to see what others cannot. I can write, read and even play the piano with my eyes firmly shut. The vision that mere humans have is disgraceful. They see too little and are purposely blinding themselves in ways they cannot comprehend. Enough about vision though, I have much to write.

Like reading a book and turning the page, I feel a change. It was not too long since I have moved into the mansion, in fact it was a week ago. I have learned many things already; about the people here and their powers. I think I am one of the lucky ones, as my powers is part of who I am and needs not much control. I am still being pressured on learning to swim, but I have been blind my entire life; have I had a chance? Anyway, it's quite crowded here and I cannot seem to find a room that is empty of people. I even have to share my bedroom with a girl called Rhiannon Mitchell, or Neon Blast as people have nicknamed her. I have been nicknamed Viper already. I have already been trained in the Danger Room this week and I think it is not much of a challenge, despite what everyone else says. I cannot do much damage to simple robotics as I do not have energy blasts or control over elements, but I like to punch and kick them....When I have the chance. I have been complimented on my bravery and have people wondering about how I can do such great things when I have no sight. Typical. People do not understand my-'

"Hey, Larissa!" someone spoke obnoxiously. I looked up annoyed, even though I did not need to look at them.

"Rhiannon. Can I help you?" I asked.

"You wanna come down? It's breakfast time," she replied. I looked down at the piece I was writing and shrugged.

"I will come down in a moment. I just need to finish this then I need to change," I explained. I could tell she wore a confused expression upon her face. I think my senses are a little more advanced than hers' or others'.

"You can write?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I can write."

"How's that poss-?"

"It just is," I snapped. She put her hands up in defeat and gave a small smile.

"Alrighty then. Say, have you seen my new sweater?" I...I mean.. Do you know where it is?" she gave off confused, nervous and guilty vibes.

"Try your wardrobe," I rolled my unseeing eyes.

"Oh." She walked past me and opened up her wardrobe. I could hear her muttering something. I tilted my head down to my diary and sighed. I had lost my train of thought, or whatever that phrase is. I closed my little book and placed it under my pillow. I might write in it later. Rhiannon gave a triumphant sound as she lifted up her sweater.

"What colour is it?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me confused then realised.

"Oh, it's brown, like chocolate? It matches my eyes, well that's what Amara said," she replied.

"I see, sadly my eyes don't provide colours," I shrugged.

"Oh, uhh.. Sorry?" I could tell she didn't know what to say so I smiled instead.

"Are you going to wear it then?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wear it! Big time! Also with my black denim shorts," she counted her fingers, "and my little grey t-shirt underneath."

"You're bright and colourful today," I laughed.

She giggled, "Ya know, just for today, my first day at Bayville High. Say, isn't it yours as well?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I never thought moving schools would be hard." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I know what you mean," she said, turning around to face the mirror while holding the sweater, "I was quite popular at my old school."

"I wasn't," I laughed then mentally kicked myself for I was not speaking correctly. Well, how I usually speak anyway, and I was starting to speak like the girls here now.

"I'm sure you will here," Rhiannon smiled to herself as she watched the colours of her sweater and her eyes combine.

I shrugged, "I forgot to ask. You spent 2 weeks here, did you not, or am I mistaken?"

"Hm? Yeah, I moved here 2 weeks ago, but because it was the holidays, I'm now just starting school here."

"I see," I replied. I stood up and went to my drawers. I pulled one out and rummaged through my clothes.

"Hey, need any help?" Rhiannon asked.

"I am capable of finding my own clothes, thank you very much," I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself," Rhiannon shrugged. She collected up her clothes and headed for the bathroom, "2 minutes," she called. I grabbed what I thought was descent...or clothes anyway. Even though I couldn't see, I still wanted to look good. I took out a very dark green (I think) t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black denim jeans with black army boots. If you hadn't noticed... I like black. It's the only clear colour I can see, well everything is red or yellow but I can tell what's black. I grabbed a choker as well, "borrowed" from Rogue. She won't mind, will she? I knew that Rhiannon would be a while, as she has a shower, gets changed, dries her hair, puts on make-up then brushes her hair before breakfast. Yes, I know. But I am not, as you say, a pervert. God no! All I knew right now was that I had plenty of time to change. Unlike Rhiannon, I have my showers at night so people need not worry on my hygiene. I am very clean. I changed into the clothes, putting on my top then removing it to feel it was on backwards. Sighing, I turned it around and put it on again. I slung my jacket over my shoulders and tied up my boots. Yes, I can tie my shoes. I took my brush and swept my wild hair, letting it hang over my eyes, as usual.

I took my bag, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I sensed other people as well and could hear laughter and chattering in the kitchen. I opened the door to be greeted by silence. Well that was unusual.

"Hey, Larissa," someone said cheerily. I recognized the voice as Kitty's.

"Hello, Kitty," I replied. I sat down on a chair and began peeling at an orange. I could feel the strange stares of people looking at me. Can't a blind girl eat a piece of fruit every once in a while?

"Excited for school?" Miss. Munroe asked. I shrugged, and sensed her turning around to grab some juice. I stood up, and was about to leave when I heard a ringing in my head. I made a face as it became obnoxiously loud and painful.

"Larissa?" I heard Mr. McCoy ask.

"It is...It's fine," I shook my head, breathing hard. What was that? I heard footsteps and wasn't surprised to sense Rhiannon.

"What's up?" she asked, cheerily.

"Nice...Colours," I heard Kitty comment.

"It's my first day at school, I wanna look professional!" Rhiannon grinned, making a few kids laugh. I rolled my eyes and went out the room. I heard the ringing again, and knocked a vase off a table by accident. The ringing began to murmur into words.

"Larissa...Office," I could make out. I grimaced and wandered upstairs, finding my way to the office...Somehow. "Logan, I'm afraid I simply can't risk it," I heard a voice. It sounded like the one I heard from the ringing, then I realised. Charles Xavier. He was trying to reach me, but for some reason his telepathy only caused me pain. I leaned on the wall, trying not to disturb, but my other senses were too high and advanced that I could not block them.

"Listen Chuck, nobody's gonna know," I heard the gruff voice of Mr. Logan.

"They will find out," the professor sighed.

"Before or after they find out she's a mutant?" Mr. Logan asked impatiently.

"Logan," I heard the professor sigh, "I am not just concerned on her being blind. It's her trust issues also." I realised they were talking about me. "And how easily people will find out she's a mutant."

"And so what if they do? She's a tough kid."

"Indeed, I don't know if I'm worried about her being too tough, she might get carried away or her sight will cause her to be a sitting duck."

"So she has fangs, big deal. Get her one of those image inducer things that the elf has," Logan suggested.

"That could be an idea but I'm not too sure I want her to go anyway," the professor mused this over.

"Chuck, this is about freedom, isn't it? Why not let her decide? She's right in the hall anyway," Logan pointed to the door. My eyes widened, okay, that guy was good. I knocked on the door. Logan chuckled.

"Larissa, come in," the professor called out. I opened the door and stepped in uneasily. I still felt woozy from the ringing. "I see you are packed and ready to go," the professor observed.

"Well, it is my first day at Bayville High, right?" I asked. I could tell that Logan and the professor gave each other looks. "Oh."

"Now, Larissa, we think maybe you should not attend school, not today anyway," the professor hesitated.

"You do not think I am capable of attending school?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Now kid," Logan walked up to me, "I think what Chuck here is trying to say, is that maybe we should get you settled in before going to the school."

"Precisely," the professor nodded.

"I can smell a lie 10 miles away," I muttered.

"So can I, but that ain't the point," Logan muttered back.

"Why do you not want me to go? I promise I will be fine. I managed before, and nobody even knew about my blindness," I explained.

"Kid, we wanted you to test yourself in the Danger Room today," Logan said. My face lit up.

"The Danger Room, you say?" I smirked.

"Only if you promise not to demolish it," the professor chuckled.

"Sure, but what is the occasion?" I asked.

"Well, since you have stayed here for a week now, we want to test your abilities," the professor explained.

"Is that not what I have been doing already?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, that was simple exercises that the kids do and you got involved...Somehow," Logan replied.

"Simple?" the professor laughed, "If it were real guns the poor children would have died a million times over."

"They need to act tougher."

"And you happened to survive it," the professor looked at me.

I shrugged, "It was alright, I guess."

"Well, we want to see how far you can go, especially in your abilities. We believe that you assembled your mutation when you were born, and they slowly evolved," the professor said.

"My blindness?" I hesitated.

"Could be a fatal side effect, or you were born to be blind," the professor gave a small comforting smile.

I shrugged, "Being blind is not so bad. I still know how to get from A to B."

"Yes, but your sight also require a lot of heat to be around you," the professor put his hands together in a thinking manner.

"Yes, it does but I've learned to read using a candle," I remembered.

"How are you able to read?" Logan asked confused.

"Because the sight you have is more advanced than just "Heat-Vision". You can see wherever you want as long as there is heat. However, you have had problems before, am I correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Not with solid items, but more or less people. I don't know why. They are heated enough for me to see, but I always bump into someone."

"Hmm," I could tell by the way he was silent that the professor was thinking.

"Kid, you've been nicknamed Viper, haven't you?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "No clue why. Do I resemble that much of a snake to you?"

"In a weird way, yeah," Logan replied. Did anyone here know about my venom problem?

"So, can I train?" I asked, dying to go down.

"Why, of course," the professor laughed. "I'll just contact Rhiannon to tell her you won't be joining her today." He put his fingers to his head and I could almost hear him thinking.

Logan put his arm around me and led me out, "C'mon kid." We got to the elevator to figure out that the professor coming our way. Logan kept the elevator opened for him and he wheeled in. The elevator went down the way and when it opened I saw the room I enjoyed so much. When the kids here trained, I joined in, although I am not supposed to. "Locker room's over there," Logan pointed, then he made a face, "I mean, to your left."

I laughed, "Simple mistake." I went inside to see a bag with my nickname on it. I took out a black jumpsuit thing and slipped it on.

"Logan, are you positive that she'll be fine?" the professor asked.

"Chuck, I've seen this kid in action, she's good."

I traced the walls to find the exit and walked up to the two men, "So which level?"

"We'll start you off with 3," Logan said, "Basic stuff but it focuses on your physical capabilities." I nodded and went down, following the directions. I went through the opened door and found myself in a cold, steel room. It looked mostly grey and blue, but I could be wrong. I stepped to the centre and waited for the signal. "There will be 2 robots, easily brought down but they can electrocute you. This is to keep you on the defensive and on the offensive."

"When they fall, collect 2 smalls chips from their backs. It cannot come out until they switch themselves off, which is when you hit their primary core," the professor explained.

"Got it," I nodded.

"Listen for the countdown. They will strike at any time," the professor called out. He pressed a red button and I heard the numbers: 3; 2; 1. I kept my hands together and closed my eyes. I listened out for any movement.

I heard a small mechanical sound and turned around, hitting a robot in the stomach. It made a robotic groan and stepped back. It lunged for me, making me step to the side. It jumped at me again, making me slide underneath it. I kept my leg up, scratching its stomach. I heard another active robot come towards me. I muttered something I probably was not allowed to say and dodged an arm. I grabbed on to it, and swung the robot over me, just before the tingling sensation of electricity fully reached me. I stepped on its back, switching it off, and placed 2 small chips into my pocket.

I then became aware that there was still another 1. I wondered if the professor knew that I couldn't see it, at all. I heard the mechanical pieces turning and swung my leg around, tearing off its arm. It backed off, then threw a punch, I managed to dodge. I kneed it in the stomach, creating a dent. It went to punch me again, and I somersaulted, completely dodging it. I heard it following me, so I kicked at its chin, I think, and heard a cracking noise. It instantly stopped, and its head bopped off.

"Oookay," I said, feeling a head in my hands. I threw it off, and quickly collected the 2 chips. I could sense the 2 men were shocked. 'Am I that good?' I thought.

"Well, I was quite shocked," the professor spoke to the microphone, "That was an amazing performance, Larissa."

"Yeah, no kid has managed to beat them that easy their first round," Logan scratched his head.

I shrugged, "Just make them more quieter and I might not know they are there at all." I made my way back up to them, dusting my shoulder.

"You could not see them?" the professor asked as soon as I stepped in the door.

"No heat," I reminded him. His eyes widened, realising that he could have put a student in danger then smiled instead.

"That means you are fully aware of your surroundings and would be able to cope without any sight at all," he said, thoughtfully. I covered my mouth, tasting the horrid venom. I closed it quickly, hoping it would stay.

"Kid, are you alright?" I heard Logan asked.

"Uh, I'm fine," I muffled.

"You have gone completely pale...er," the professor observed then corrected himself. I gulped down the horrible gunk and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, sorry."

"Are ye sure, kid?" I could tell that Logan was suspicious. What I didn't realise was that my hand was covered in it. I raised it and waved.

"Totally." They blanked out, looking at it. "What?"

"Uhh... Seems you are more like a snake than I thought," Logan admitted.

"Oh no," I sighed. "Is there a sink? Or towel? Or something?" I asked desperately.

"Check the locker room," the professor suggested. I nodded and wandered away, finding a sink and cleaning the poison off.

"That was...Unexpected," Logan whispered.

"Yes."

I dried my hands and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, revealing my eyes. I have never seen what colour they are, even with my strange vision. I suddenly grew very angry and pierced the mirror with my claws...Wait...Claws? I retracted them in haste, clearly confused. Did my nails just grow there? I put them in my pocket, not knowing of the damage. I just heard a small smashing sound. I quickly went back out to know that the 2 men looking over the window. I wandered over to them, thinking what they were looking at.

"What is wrong?" I asked. I then focused my sight to see they were looking at the window, but it was my earlier performance, as far as I can see. Literally.

"Your performance was in fact a lot better than I thought," Logan said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been trained before, or took any classes in martial arts or gymnastics?" the professor turned around to me.

"No, not really. I doubt there is much people who will train a blind snake-girl," I shrugged.

"You have a point, but your fighting skills matched most of our senior X-Men, or even better," the professor put his hands together.

"I'm just suddenly good at gymnastics," I said, "Snakes are quite flexible...I think." Logan whispered something in the professor's ear, but I quickly picked it up then my eyes widened.

"Very well," the professor nodded. He looked at me, "Would you be willing to spar with Logan here?" I thought for a moment, if I lose, I lose.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. But even Logan wouldn't kill me...Would he? Logan smirked.

"Off we go then," he led me down again and into the bottom part. The professor watched from above.

"Logan, no claws, Larissa, no...Uh.. Snake business," the professor called down. I saluted to him and turned to Logan.

"Going down, kid," he smiled.

"Bring it on, mister badger," I smirked. He frowned slightly, but I could sense some respect there.

"You may begin," the professor nodded.

Logan leapt at me, stupid move. I quickly slid under him, twisted around and pushed him back. He stood back up, clearly impressed. He went to punch me, but I grabbed his hand before it got anywhere close to my face. I twisted it slightly, just to cause a little pain. He grimaced, as he tried to release himself. I let go suddenly and he fell back. He crouched in his position and went for a sweep kick. I jumped it, grabbed his leg, and threw him over my head. He groaned as he landed flat on his face. He jumped up and growled slightly. He came at me again, determined to launch a punch, when I spun around, moving to his side, and kneed his stomach. He pressed his hand to his stomach but paid little attention to it. He stormed up to me and prepared to kick. I grabbed onto his shoe, lifted slightly in the air and kicked his face. I backflipped to the floor and winced as he managed to grab my wrist. I could feel my nails growing and panicked. He grinned, thinking I was giving up then he noticed my nails as well. His eyes widened. I took the advantage and tripped him up. I put my foot on his stomach, keeping him down. A sign the fight was over.

"Impressive," someone spoke. I had not heard the voice before, so I was confused. I focused my vision to see a tall man, with glasses? I could not tell.

"Oh, hello Scott," the professor greeted. The voice of this Scott was by the door. He must have been watching the fight. I put my foot off Logan's stomach and prepared to leave the room when Scott took my hand gently.

"Hey, you're off in a hurry," he said. I winced, not because I had not expected it but because I found it hard to concentrate now, my vision was dimming and I knew what was happening next. I felt my breathing harder.

"Please...I..I need to go before-" he nodded and let go. I ran back up to the professor and sat in the corner.

"Larissa, are you alright?" the professor came next to me.

"I..I am fine, it is just my vision, it turns off occasionally," I stuttered. I closed my eyes, waiting for my vision to come back.

"You're heat vision turns off?" the professor asked.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Very strange." I heard the door open, and could sense 2 more men: Logan and....Scott? They walked in.

"What's up with the kid?" Logan asked.

"Her vision will shut itself off sometimes," the professor spoke to him.

"But the kid is already bli-"

"I know," I snapped, "but when this happens all my senses switch off. Except for the breathing part."

"Wow," Scott commented, "Very weird."

"Larissa, you will be okay," the professor said gently, "Just breathe."

"Trust me..That's what I am trying to do." I soon relaxed, after my hearing turned off and then I heard others breathing again. I stood back up, "Sorry about that." I felt Scott coming up to me.

"Sorry, I haven't probably introduced myself," he held his hand out to me. Sadly, I didn't know until Logan nudged me. I took it and shook. "My name is Scott Summers. I'm an instructor here, as well as an X-Man."

"Larissa Libra," I replied. "Mutant and kid."

"I noticed," Scott smiled. Someone had to tell the guy here that I was blind. "The way you whooped Logan's butt out there shows you have talent."

I opened my mouth, to reveal fangs, and I hissed, my tongue changing instantly, "Fighting is not my power," I said, my voice changing slightly, "I'm a human snake."

"Oh. Cool," Scott tried to smile. I closed my mouth again, licking the venom from my teeth.

"But you cheated," Logan said annoyed, "Snakes don't have claws."

"They don't have legs either, but I ain't complaining," I remarked. This shut him up for at least 10 seconds.

"But how did you learn to fight like that?"

"I am not too sure," I admitted.

"Yes, but Logan was trying to be stealthy. Not many students have been able to find him and easily attack."

"He is easier than the robots," I shrugged.

Scott looked at me as if I was bizarre, "I don't think anyone has ever said that."

"Scott, this is a personal matter that Larissa has," the professor said.

"Personal, how personal?" Scott asked curiously. I lifted my bangs so my eyes could be seen. He raised both his eyebrows in shock. "Oh."

"Yeah, blind," I released them again.

"Kid, lemme see them for a second," Logan said. I lifted my hair up again as he studied them. "Wow. Snake."

"What?"

"Your eyes are slitted," the professor examined them, "Very pale colour, so it is hard to notify that, but your eyes are definitely slitted."

"Well, first time I heard that," I replied.

"Really? No one has told you what colour they are?" Logan asked.

I shrugged again, "If they are so pale, should they have much colour?"

"Green," he said.

"Green?" My eyes widened. "They're green?"

"Hard to see, but a forest green...Paled," Scott looked at them again. Now I was getting self-conscious. Were my eyes that interesting? I dropped my bangs, deciding that I did not want any more attention to my eyes.

"Any more training for today?" I asked.

"Of course," the professor smiled, "We welcome you to participate in any activities that carry on here, as well as our instructors' lessons. Simply say the word, and we will grant you access."

"Does everything student get this choice?" I cocked my head.

"Only those who are willing to use it," the professor replied. "I am well aware of your talents, and wish for you to expand. You seem to have an enormous amount of control, which is a marvellous effort despite your age. We will set you off training at basic levels, with all the other students, but then if we find you are simply passing them with flying colours, we will grant you more access here, at any time. Of course you can choose your own level."

"But don't try Logan's level, unless you have a death wish," Scott whispered.

"Summers," Logan growled softly, "It's real easy, don't get how you lot can't do it." Scott rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way.

"Now, we also offer small lessons taught by Jean Grey, and Scott here. They talk about control, and will try to expand your knowledge of that category," the professor explained.

"What about the library?" I asked.

"What about it, kid?" Logan gruffed.

"Will I be able to access it?"

"Sure, but you can't read, right?" Scott said, confused. I blew a strand of hair in annoyance.

"Much you need to learn about me, Summers," I commented. "I can read, write and play instruments with my eyes closed, and no vision at all."

"But how...?"

"My vision is a stronger version of heat-vision which many snakes can acquire to find their prey. My vision can be temperamental however it will let me see things on all temperatures; hot and cold. Lifeless objects are more difficult to see, however if I place heat around an object, like a candle, then the heat will allow me to view that pacific object."

"So basically you're an advanced version of a snake?" Scott asked.

"Well I have the exception of legs and arms," I waved a hand, "I do think I am based on many different snakes. For instance, I get my rotatable fangs and venom from the Viperidae family. My vision might as well come from pit vipers, pythons and boas but my overall eyesight is based on the leptotyphlops humilis, or the western slender blind snake, western threadsnake, whatever." They all stared at me because of my sudden burst of knowledge.

"Someone does their homework," Logan broke the awkward silence.

"What can I say? I love animals."

"I think that is part of your nature, however you are in fact a vegetarian?" the professor asked.

"Vegan," I corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Logan gruffed.

I sighed, "Vegetarians don't eat meat, vegans don't eat or wear anything from animals."

"Right..." Logan muttered. I was getting tired of having to speak my knowledge to everywhere.

"Can I train?" I asked.

"Oh, of course," the professor said. I was getting impatient, ready to scrap some machines or whatever they used. "Scott, put the utter defence range on," he turned to Scott.

"But...That's for experienced kids, and it's dangerous," Scott wailed, clearly refusing. 

"This is just an exercise to see how far Larissa can go," the professor replied.

"Are you sure?" Scott hesitated.

"Absolutely," the professor replied. "If Larissa has a problem, you can stop them, Scott." Scott looked at me.

"Good enough, down you go." I raced back down, ready for anything. I heard someone press a button and a voice saying, "Automatic defences activated."

I focused on my hearing and was listening to several mechanical parts turning and moving. A laser cannon shot at me, and I was focused enough to dodge it. A large wall appeared, closing in on me. I could feel glass on it, so I sliced a rectangle shape with my nails, and climbed over it. I kept the sliced piece of glass in my hands as I realised the lasers were really close. I held it up, to defend myself. The laser came and bounced back, destroying the cannon. I threw the glass at another. I heard twisting. Giant mechanical tentacles shot at me, preparing to grab me. I backflipped over the tentacle and landed on it. I climbed to its claw and used my own claws to cut through it. It fell down, broken. I jumped, landing on the next. I slid down, to the centre of the machine, and cut through the source, silencing the machine. I jumped down.

"Is that it?" I asked. I heard movement, and jumped, dodging a kick. It was another robot. It lunged for me, making me jump on to it. I twisted its head, and took it off. It stopped automatically and fell. I leapt off, before it collapsed.

"Wait," the professor called out, "I think we know now you're talented."

"Huh? That is it?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently you have destroyed our spare defences, so we need to keep you from demolishing our security," he said.

"Oh." I sighed and came back up.

"Excellent performance," the professor complimented. "However, I think maybe you should have a break now." I nodded and went back into the locker room.


	2. Friendship and Weapons

2: Friendship and Weapons

'Dear Diary,

it has now been 3 days since I first trained. The professor has said I have much talent and control. Logan is annoyed at how I always beat him so easily, but I tell him that he needs to take a chill pill. Excuse me, I got that from Kitty. Kitty Pryde, I think her name is. I have passed her as well as a few more students. Rhiannon is quite the popular girl, she is always talking to someone.

I still stay at the institute. I do not think I have even left the grounds since I have arrived. I was supposed to have been at school, but the professor is still thinking it over. I wonder why I cannot go, I am capable enough, right? Privacy is 1 thing that is hard to come by. Every so often the door opens, either Rhiannon or someone. Nobody bothers me if I am busy. People talk to me, and some have even adjusted to the fact that I am blind. They should not have been startled by it in the first place. I am glad that I have friends-'

"Guten Tag, Larissa," someone interrupted me. I put down my diary and waved.

"Hello Kurt."

"Ready for training, ya?" he asked, grinning non-stop.

"Sure, down in the Danger Room?" He nodded and I heard a POOF noise as he disappeared. "Another session?" I smiled to myself. I swung my legs and felt the sudden pressure of the floor. I stood up lazily and brushed my hair, putting it up into a ponytail. I felt my way down to the danger room to hear many other people down as well.

"So, are we, like, gonna do this or what?" Kitty asked.

"Wait 'til everyone is ready, half-pint," Logan gruffed.

"Fine, but I'm, like, ready to go!" Kitty wailed. I rolled my eyes and entered the girl's locker room. I heard the girls talking and laughing.

"Ah can't believe you just said that," Rogue said, surprised.

"But he's cute, you gotta admit," I heard Jubilee say.

"Remy is a thief," Rogue replied stubbornly.

"And you love him!" Amara laughed.

"Ah do not!" Rogue growled.

"I know you do," I smirked.

"Larissa!" Rogue exclaimed, "What makes you say that!?"

"I have advanced senses, and they can be a bit like empathy," I explained.

"Uh huh," Rogue raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"A.K.A I know what you're feeling," I turned to my locker, finding my clothes. I could tell that Rogue was embarrassed by the heat of her face. I was positive that it was bright red, I wonder if the sun was that hot. I wandered to a cubicle where I could close a curtain and change without losing any dignity. When I slipped on my jumpsuit, I pulled back the curtain and could still hear the girls talking.

"Girls, Logan is having a fit, we need to go," I heard Rahne whimper.

"Just a sec!" Jubilee called out. I exited the girl's locker room and could feel the intense heat of many other students among me.

"Finally!" I heard Logan puff.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan," Amara giggled, "We were discussing Rogue's love life."

"Which happens to be secret," Rogue growled.

"Well, as long as you're ready, we can begin," Logan sharply said.

"Is everyone here?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah!" everyone including me yelled.

"Excellent, now first of all I want the more experienced students to go first on the obstacle course, to show the newer students how to do it," Ororo explained. "That includes: Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Sam, Rahne, Roberto and Ray."

"Next round," Logan continued, "will be: Jamie, Rhiannon, Kris, Liam, Emma, Larissa, Aria, Terrence and Gregory."

"Aww man!" I heard Jamie complain, "But I've been here longer than them!"

"Yeah, but you're not as skilled," Logan replied sharply, "No offence."

Jamie grumbled, "I'll show you. I'll show you what Multiple Man can do!" I rolled my eyes, more like Multiple Moron.

"So, we're, like, up first?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Ororo replied, "They're will be a 10 second separation before each member starts."

"Huh?" someone asked confused.

"Someone will start the course first, then after 10 seconds the next person will begin," Ororo explained slowly.

"Oh," the same person said.

"So, the people we called out the first time, go into the danger room, and line up," Logan ordered. Some kids scratched their heads confused.

"Which were?"

I could hear Logan growling, "Which were," Ororo ignored him, "Jubilee, Amara, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Sam, Roberto, Ray, Bobby and Rahne." The kids nodded quickly and ran down to the danger room. The others, including me, stood by the window, prepared to watch them. You will not believe how much heat from people I get when they do this exercise. Everyone gets all sweaty and smelly, it is repellent. "Now, everyone be ready!" Ororo called down to them. Kitty saluted, and others smiled.

"We are, like, so ready!" Kitty grinned.

"Good, now the order of people going will be: Roberto, Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty, Sam, Rahne, Rogue, Ray, Kurt then Amara."

"Gotcha," someone replied.

"Be prepared," Logan growled into it. I leaned on the wall, bored and ready to go. "Kid," Logan walked up to me, "You need to watch." I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "I mean, you can get a better picture of what they're doing at the window."

"I can tell what they are doing right here, Mr. Logan," I replied.

"Suit yerself," he shrugged and walked back to Ororo. I really did not need to sense where the students had to go, I could figure it out by myself. I heard the countdown starting and I could sense Roberto's nerves. He always looked confident and secure, but I could tell how nervous he actually was. The alarm went off and Roberto gulped down his nerves and ran, straight to the first obstacle: the Spinner. 10 seconds later and Jubilee started, then Bobby, then Kitty and so on.

"Well done," Ororo said as they entered the room, exhausted and sweaty. "The fastest time was 1 minute and 37 seconds."

"Who did that?" Rahne whimpered. Ororo turned back to the screen to look at the results.

"....Bobby," Ororo sighed. Cheers of triumph could be heard from Bobby as he danced. "The longest was 3 minutes and 22 seconds, very close guys."

"An' who was that?" Rogue asked.

"Jubilee," Ororo replied, "You did well but you had some trouble with the Claws."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good job, you guys."

"Now, 2nd group up," Logan gruffed. I groaned and followed the others down.

"How well do you think these kids will do?" Ororo asked him.

"Not got a clue," Logan replied, chewing on a cigar.

"Well, I see potential in all of them," Ororo turned to the controls. "The order that you kids will go in is: Liam, Kris, Rhiannon, Larissa, Emma, Aria, Gregory, Jamie then Terrence." Everyone nodded.

We all stood in a line, Liam at the far left and Terrence at the far right. The count down started and I could smell nerves from him. Oh great... As soon as the alarm goes off he runs straight for the Spinner. The Spinner is a giant mechanical machine, that has long claws, or something like that, at the end. It spins at a very fast pace, and what you need to do it get past it. The alarm went off for Kris, then Rhiannon, and then it was my turn.

I lunged straight for the Spinner. It had a rhythm to it. All I had to do was go before it spins at me. I watched its timing, the bolted past it, clearing it. I heard the alarm go off for Emma, and I darted to the 2nd obstacle.

As soon as we all finished, we had to go back to get our results. Ororo welcomed us back and with a smile on her face, she glanced at me.

"The fastest time was 56 seconds," she said. Everyone gasped in surprise. "And Larissa, well done, that's the fastest time we've had so far on this course." I could feel people looking at me.

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassed.

"Well, that's your training for today, remember to come early tomorrow as well," Ororo clasped her hands together. Everyone went back into the locker rooms to change. I changed back into my skinny black jeans and a dark green jumper. I quickly slipped my boots on and released my wild hair. The girls were discussing something about Rogue loving Remy, again. I escaped their voices and came face to face with Logan.

"You did pretty good work out there, kid," he complimented.

I nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Logan." I left the room but I could still hear a few words being said. "Ororo, tell Chuck that she's good."

"I bet he already knows," Ororo replied.

"Maybe, but tell him anyway. He'll want to know from us." I stood by the wall, waiting for Rhiannon when I listened harder.

"Why do we need to protect her, Logan?" I heard Ororo whisper to Logan.

"She's been discovered," he whispered back.

"They'll take her?"

"They'll use her as a weapon if they catch her," Logan said sharply. I sucked in my breath, what were they talking about?

"But she's not a Level 5 mutant," Ororo said confused.

"We don't know that."

"But how?"

"She's passed all exercises better than anyone could, without using her powers."

"What powers does she have?"

"Yo, Larissa!" someone yelled. I turned around, trying to register the voice.

"Oh, hey Rhiannon," I followed her out, my mind still reliving the conversation.

"Jubilee, Emma and I are heading for the mall later, wanna come?" she asked. I came back to reality just in time.

"Uhh.. No thanks," I replied.

"Oh c'mon!" she wailed, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"But I am not aloud to leave the mansion," I folded my arms uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Something about protecting me," I admitted.

She stopped, "Protecting?" I pulled her into a deserted room and told her about the conversation earlier on. "Who are these guys that might use you for a weapon?"

"I have no idea," I confessed, "but whoever they are, I am certain that Mr. Logan knows about them. Personally."

"What makes you think that?"

"I could sense his fury when he spoke that sentence," I explained. "Fury, pity and a small hint of sadness."

"Wow," was all Rhiannon could say. "Maybe you should stay here then."

"I do not know," I bit my lip, tasting blood as my fangs pierced it, "It is not that I do not like shopping, I have hardly been before. I would like to experience it, but look at me, I am unmistakeably a mutant."

"Borrow a hologram watch," Rhiannon suggested, "Ask Kurt, he's not using his at the moment."

"Thanks, but I am not too sure."

"Fine, come on," she said, holding my hand and dragging me away. I felt annoyance but kept it limited. She stopped at a door, holding my hand up and used it to knock on the door.

"Guten tag," Kurt answered, "Can I help?"

"Can Larissa borrow your inducer?" Rhiannon asked.

"Sure," Kurt smiled at me, "I'm having a lazy day, so I don't need it."

"Thanks, Kurt," I smiled back at him. His tail swished slightly as he removed his watch thing. He handed it to me. I clipped it onto my wrist then I felt like a fool. "How do I use it?"

"Ah! See, you press zhis button here," he touched the centre button, "And zhese are options," he touched the arrows gently.

"Oh, I see," I understood.

"Have fun," he grinned, "But please try not to break it."

"Do not worry yourself," I gave him a mischievous grin, "I am capable enough."

"Yes, but I have broken it a few times," Kurt laughed nervously. "The professor did not like it."

"Tell him to stuff it, it's hard to work it out," Rhiannon laughed.

"I cannot say that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Try," Rhiannon winked. I pressed a button, waiting for the results. I heard Rhiannon gasp. "You look awesome!"

"I look awesome?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you look good with colour in your cheeks," Kurt complimented.

"Uh thanks?" I said nervously.

"I have an outfit that would totally suit you now!" Rhiannon gasped in glee.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on!" she tugged at my hand. I waved to Kurt as Rhiannon dragged me away. I felt her leading me to our room. She opened the door and pulled me in. I let go finally and raked my hand through my hair. "Oh, give me 2 seconds!" she said in an excited voice. She darted over to the wardrobe, banged the doors open and literally threw all her clothes over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I sat on my bed.

"Looking for these awesome clothes that I know would suit you!"

"What about the things that I am wearing?"

"Bleh," she replied. I raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. She took out something and held it up in triumph.

"What is that you have got?" I asked curiously.

"Well, see, you're skin is actually quite tanned so I think black and silver will suit you."

"Not bad," I nodded, impressed.

"My speciality is fashion, not just colours," she winked. "Here!" She threw the clothes at me. I caught them and fingered the top. "Want me to leave?"

"It is okay, I will use the bathroom," I replied, going to the bathroom, carrying the outfit. I changed outfits, not interested in what I was wearing anyway. I sprayed some perfume and left.

"You look great!" Rhiannon squealed. I honestly did not care.

"Really? Can we go?" I asked.

"Awesome!" she smiled, "But please can I style your hair?" I was about to protest but then gave up and sat on my bed. She grabbed my brush, comb and a hair clip and started fiddling with my hair.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked. She brushed it thoroughly then twisted it.

"I think you'll suit a bun thing," she replied.

"A bun thing?"

"Yeah, twist it up, clip it there, whatever," she said. I could hear the clip attaching itself to my hair. It felt good to have the heavy load of my hair off my shoulders but it felt that maybe she had secretly decided to cut it off. She flicked 1 of my bangs that was attached and it fell loosely by my face. I brought my hand up to the back to feel a large clip, and my hair.

"That is actually really good," I admitted.

"Why, thank you," she grinned. She got up from my bed and pulled me up with her. "What about make-up?" I stared blankly at her (it was not so hard).

"Really?" I said in a dry monotone.

"Oh c'mon! If you put some eyeliner around your eyes, it'll sharpen your hair and eyes."

"Okay, how will it sharpen my eyes?" I asked.

"The inducer has made your eyes a forest green," she replied.

I froze, "Do you think this is what I would have looked like if I was not a mutant?" I asked.

She stopped for a moment, thinking, "Yeah, I think so."

I grinned mischievously, "Then do what you want, as long as I look good."

She squealed, "I promise you will look THE BEST!" I sat in a chair that matched the make-up table, that we shared. She fiddled with all her make-up pieces and began randomly touching my face. When she finished she grinned, "You look awesome!"

"What do I look like?" I asked. She stopped, almost disappointed then smiled again.

"Well, I've put a deep red lipstick on you followed by gloss, to make it look shiny! I've put some black eyeliner on you, it really makes your features stand out! There's black mascara there, and I've also added a bronze eyeshadow on. I know it sounds random but I promise it looks good!" I stood up, exhausted for some reason.

"Is my face supposed to feel heavier?"

She laughed then stopped, "No..."

"Good," I grinned. She handed me a bag.

"Put your money in there!" I gave her a curious look then turned to my bedside cabinet. I grabbed some money that I had saved and placed them in a black purse and then into the bag. "Okay, let's go find Kitty and that!" she grinned. I nodded slowly and followed her out. This was going to be a long trip!

I was literally counting the seconds that past as I walked through the mall. Rhiannon, Jubilee, Emma and Kitty were all next to me as we passed by shops. I joined in some of the conversations but still felt out of place.

"Rogue and Remy; what a combination," Jubilee grinned.

"Will you girls ever stop talking about other people's love interests?" I asked annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rhiannon giggled.

"But you, like, like Bobby, right?" Kitty winked at me.

I frowned, "How did you come to that conclusion?" The 4 girls shrugged and giggled. Suddenly, something felt wrong. I felt a cold wave pass as I could feel someone watching us. I was never paranoid so I tried searching with my vision. I could then sense 2 people following us but hidden in the shadows. I could hear their harsh whispers.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Positive," the man purred.

"Which 1?" she peered over.

"The girl with the black hair."

"There are 3 girls with black hair," the woman snapped.

"Her," he pointed.

"But she looks normal," the woman protested.

"An image inducer," he smirked, "Rather clever."

"How can you tell?" The man handed her his binoculars. "Ah..."

"Not so normal now, huh?" his dirty smirk widened.

"Point taken. Do we tell him?"

"Later, first, let's catch her," he said.

"How? Those girls are all mutants!"

"Get the girl without the others seeing." He took a cigarette from the blue package and used a red and black lighter to set it alight. He took a puff and removed his sunglasses. The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's a filthy habit."

"So is nagging," he blew smoke in her face, making the poor woman cough.

"Whatever," she muttered bitterly and walked away.

I felt insecure. Who were they going to take? I could not let us be separated, it was the only option.

I swallowed my pride and spoke, "I admit he is cute," I cringe as the girls squeal. I sit at a table, the girls following.

"Oh my, like, god!" Kitty grinned, "You're not, like, in denial any, like, more!"

"Denial?" I ask, while taking my purse out, "Really?" Kitty giggles, making me want to claw her eyes out.

"Are we getting some sodas?" Jubilee sat down.

"Yeah, actually, I need to go to the restroom," Rhiannon said, "Could you order me a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure," Jubilee replied. She looked at the menu quickly and grinned, "I'll be having the same." Rhiannon stood up and went to leave. I panicked slightly then stood up.

"Actually, I need to go too. Will you order me the same?" I asked. The others nodded and I followed Rhiannon to the Ladies' Restroom. The woman was following us, so I tried to keep my cool. Rhiannon kept the door open for me so I entered. I stood by the mirror fiddling with my bag as Rhiannon went to the toilet. The woman entered, glanced at me suspiciously then looked in the mirror. She took out some lipstick and pampered herself while sneakily looking at me. I took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed myself while looking at the mirror. It made no difference to me, but it might make people think that I am not blind...Or mutant. I painted my lips with more gloss, hoping I did it right then pretended to check the time. I accidentally pressed the central button and I heard the woman drop her lipstick.

"We've got her," she whispered into her cell phone and lunged at me. I sidestepped and smacked straight into a cubicle. I staggered to my feet and locked the door. I jumped onto the toilet seat, luckily it was closed and waited, thinking of a plan. Rhiannon flushed and came out, questioning the woman. I heard a punch and someone fell back into the cubicle. I gasped, please do not let it be Rhiannon. I heard a groan from the next cubicle and bit my lip.

I heard the woman fiddling with something. She rolled a circular object towards me, and it automatically beeped and knock-out gas swirled out of it. I began to cough and I felt faint. I tried to lunge at the door but I made a feeble attempt and slid to the floor, growing unconscious by the second. The last thing I heard was the sound of Rhiannon running away.


	3. Breaking Out

3: Breaking Out

'Dear Diary,

this is horrible! I am writing on grubby pieces of paper I persuaded the guard for. I get a small piece of unnatural bread and the occasional bit of butter. Water is hard to get. I need to be silent and stay in my cell until they come. The good thing about this bad thing is I have new friends. They are scared but they speak to me. We have made conversations when the guards disappear and we share the food.

Nakia is constantly nervous, but I do not blame her. She is sensitive and I have heard her cry at night. It actually breaks my heart. She is only 9 years old, but she is far more mature than she should be. Her hair was cut short by the guards but it has grown out over the time she has been here and it is evening out. She cried at the fact I was blind but she said she had blonde hair and grey eyes. I could imagine what she looked like. Her powers deal with being able to conserve and change energy. Sounds complicated, I know. It means that the energy changes of a nail falling to the floor, she could change it so it stayed potential energy. Meaning, it would stay in mid air. Not like telekinesis, it is actually difficult to explain. However it is not just that form of energy. For instance, you have Scott Summers. His mutant ability is optic blasts, which is actually a different form of energy. Nakia could control that energy from him and even change it.

Kacia is different. She always tries to make the most of the bad situations. She smiles when the guards are gone and laughs, telling jokes and teases the "bad guys". She said that she was 16 years old. Her hair is long and red, auburn apparently. Her eyes are green, which was described as the same tone as emeralds. She told me that she had the most evil source of all evil: braces. I had no idea what she meant. She is able to summon anything, almost anything. Her power is quite limited as she can not summon a key for our escape.

Sebastian is basically all "emo". He rarely speaks and rarely looks at anyone. He has wild, black hair, that apparently covers his eyes, which are a deep blue. I was told that he is 17. He has the ability to change sound. It sounds weird but it is true. If someone speaks to him he can focus on it, so it changes to something else, like a whisper or random music.

Leighton is the most relaxed person I have ever met. Even though any of us can be easily killed in this place, he will not be tense or nervous. He is 13 and with brown hair and dark green eyes. Apparently he has the power of biokinesis. That means he can control the DNA of someone, able to change someone temporarily or maybe control their brain or movement. He has still to master it for he cannot keep it up for longer than 2 minutes. Literally.

Little Tammy is only 5 years old, but is already scared for life. She has short, black hair and sky-blue eyes. She is always highly alert and will stay by herself and not speak at all. She has the ability to create and control wind. It has proven to be a success at some points as we have all thought there has been hurricanes but at other times it cannot help her escape. I hate to see such a young child bear this pain and tort-'

"Number 753," a guard spoke out. I nodded comforting at Nakia, who stood up. She nodded slowly back at me and followed the guard out. Kacia jumped to her feet and sat beside me.

"Wow, did you see her face?" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, completely off track.

"Did you see her face?" she repeated slowly.

"Uh.. no?" I said, confused. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling foolish.

"Woops," she muttered.

"It is alright," I stretch, "It happens all the time."

"But it shouldn't," she looked at me seriously. "People should know about you, accept you and not make mistakes."

"It is not a perfect world," I sighed. I had already been here several days and I was getting restless. I was supposed to be a weapon. I did not know what that was supposed to mean, but it cannot be good.

"I wish it was," her eyes dimmed as she stared hard at the floor. An awkward silence erupted as nobody knew what to say. Kacia stayed looking at the ground as if she wished it would swallow her whole. Sebastian was lying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. Leighton was scratching the wall with a rough stone, teaching Tammy how to plays "Noughts and Crosses". I was hoping someone could rescue us. That is not so true. I hate the whole "Damsel In Distress" thing, what I hoped for was that I could figure out a plan to escape this place and get everyone to safety.

My heart felt heavier as I thought of Rhiannon. Did she betray me? I did not know. My last moment of consciousness was met with the sound of her heels running.

I tucked my legs into my arms and placed my head above my knee. There had to be something I could do. If I stayed long enough they would corrupt my mind, change me into a weapon. I was not about to let that happen. But what if I did co-operate? Not enough so that I agreed with what they said, but enough to survive then I would escape!

I turned to Kacia and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up as she turned to me. She smiled and nodded. I only realised that she agreed when she touched my shoulder.

"Yes," she grinned.

"We would need to be careful though," I reminded her.

"I know, but think about it. They want us to co-operate. Weapons get to go outside! We could run away!" she whispered excitedly.

"But what to weapons do?" I asked curiously. She froze.

"They kill people," she said simply.

"They do? Like assassins?" I asked, not knowing if I was calm or panicking.

"Yeah," she nodded solemnly. I stayed silent for a moment.

"What if we pretend?" I suggested.

"Pretend to kill their targets?" she blinked.

"Of course!" I smiled, "Go to them, tell them to hide, change their identification so they cannot be pointed out as they are. Then come back and say you did it!"

"What if we get tracked?" she said suddenly.

"Never trust a tracker," I replied, "They lie." Her eyes widened as she grinned at me.

"It could work," she nodded. I nodded towards the boys and Tammy.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Get them to join as well!" We stayed silent for a moment, thinking about it. I nodded, stood up and sat between Tammy and Leighton.

"Can I help?" Leighton asked, mocking a posh voice.

"Actually you can," I replied, scratching a small piece of the wall, with my always-going-to-grow-nails-so-it-does-not-bother-me-if-they-break-claws/nails.

"What's up?" he asked.

"See, Kacia and I have thought of something," I started.

"There's a surprise," he laughed. I frowned at him, making him stop.

"Well, we thought that if we pretended to co-operate, we could get a chance to escape," I said.

"Really?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah, apparently weapons get outside."

"Yeah, but they're assigned to kill people," he pointed out.

"Which we can easily fake," I grinned.

After an hour of telling everyone the plan, and persuading Sebastian to go along with it, Nakia came back. Her face was pale, and she seemed nervous and slightly frustrated. She came in and when the guard went away, she ran to me and hugged me, sobbing like mad. I put my arms around her, hugging her back.

"What is the matter?" I whispered. She sobbed harder but managed to stop for a moment.

"They made me watch someone get ..." she sounded like a chicken, as if she was being strangled by air, "killed."

"Oh, my poor baby," Kacia came up to us and hugged her. Nakia's eyes were filled with trauma. I felt my heart drop, this was unbearable. They have gone too far. Too far. I felt rage corrupt me and Nakia backed off as she heard me growl. I do not know how this happened, but my blinding rage killed at least 17 guards.

I fell to my knees, breathing hard. Leighton held Tammy in his arms as he followed closely. Kacia helped me back up. Sebastian pushed Nakia gently, urging her to come.

"We can escape," Kacia looked at me, "Please, try and help us." I just felt exhausted, my energy slipping and I do not know how I can escape. I focused to figure out that the 17 guards were around us, dead and growing cold. Blood trickled down all their chests, where claw marks sliced them. I began to panic, did I do this?

"Did I...I?" I could not finish.

"Yes, but you did good," Kacia held onto me so I would not fall.

"Did I?" I repeated.

"Come on," Leighton yelled. His voice was heard from the other side of the room. Kacia gripped on to me and pulled me to the others.

"There's an emergency escape over there," Nakia pointed. Kacia directed me over to the exit.

"There's 2 more guards down this corridor," I heard Sebastian's dark voice creep up to my ears.

"Knock them out," Kacia said to them. Leighton lifted his hand and he controlled 1 of the guards, making him punch his comrade. He fell to the ground, unconscious and the other snarled at Leighton. Leighton began to breathe harder, as he watched the guard go up to him. Tammy leapt from his arms and stepped on the floor. She spun, a mini hurricane spreading from her hands. Her body was twisting, unnaturally, and the hurricane grew bigger and then she stopped, and made a pushing gesture with her hand. A massive breeze of air rushed past us all and spun around the guard. He was lifted in the air and he was thrown out the window, the glass smashing into his uniform and skin. Leighton ran up to the window, looking out. Blood dripped down the remains of the window, staining it. Tammy almost fell, exhausted. Leighton lifted her up and gripped her to himself. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We need to hurry," Leighton whispered. We all nodded and ran off, Kacia still holding me. I pushed her gently, telling her to go.

"You need to come!" she said dramatically.

"I know," I blinked, "I can just walk by myself now."

"Oh," the tears stopped, "Well hurry up then!" I followed her through discarded corridors until a pair of ladders blocked our way. It led up to the roof, I think. Sebastian nodded and climbed up. He got to the top and opened it up. He gestured everyone to follow. Leighton gently placed Tammy on the ladder and eased her up. He followed right after. That left Nakia, Kacia and me. Nakia went next. Kacia nodded to me, asking if I was to go first but I shook my head and told her to go up. She climbed up, and sat by the exit, telling me to hurry. I was about to go when I heard voices. Very, very close. I panicked and began to climb.

"HEY!" a guard shouted. He ran to me and tried to pull me off. I kicked him in the face and raced up. Kacia was trying to summon something. A large hammer suddenly appeared and fell down the ladder, aiming for the guard. It knocked him out. I sighed with relief as I climbed through the hole. I fingered the door, and closed it.

"We made it," Kacia smiled.

I closed my eyes for a second, focusing then groaned, "Not quite." Everyone looked up just in time to see a large, black helicopter coming into our view.

"No!" Leighton exclaimed. It began to shoot, we all managed to dodge quickly. I jumped behind several boxes, and sat down. I focused on Nakia, she was clearly out of view from the helicopter. Kacia used the shadows around to hide. Sebastian hid behind more boxes. Leighton kept hold of Tammy as they opened an air vent and jumped in. I calmed my breathing and yelped out as I felt a hand on my ankle.

"Larissa, it's me," I heard Kitty say.

"Kitty?" I sighed in relief.

"What, like, happened here?" she whispered, fully phasing next to me.

"We have escaped," I explained quietly, "But it has not gone quite as planned."

"Ororo is, like, bringing the X-Jet around. It's, like, in stealth mode." I nodded.

"There are more here," I said, "a boy behind those boxes, a girl over there, another girl there and a boy with a young girl in the vents. You have to help us."

"The professor has found them, he's, like, got us looking for them and you."

"Okay," I breathed. I stood up and searched my mind for the helicopter. "Can you help me into the helicopter?"

"Sure, c'mon," she held out her hand and we ran to the helicopter. We kept to the shadows, dodging the bullets. She leapt at the helicopter and we suddenly appeared into it. I put a finger to my lips, indicating that we be quiet. She nodded and crept to the side. I slipped past a guard and went into the front part. I sneaked up to the pilot, and clawed at the controls, silently. They began reacting, immediately backfiring and faulty. I raced back to Kitty, she took my hand and we fell through the floor, landing on the roof. The pilot was fiddling with the controls, cursing and the helicopter suddenly flew straight to the ground. It crashed and fire escaped, threatening to cause damage.

The X-Jet suddenly appeared and landed on the roof. Ororo came out, wearing the X-Men gear and ran towards Kitty and me. She lifted me up and gestured for us to go back to the jet. I shook my head.

"Not until I get the others," I said fiercely. She nodded, understanding and searched for the other X-Men. I could locate the professor. He was watching us from the jet. I quickly searched around and ran to the air vents. I opened it up and jumped in. "Leighton! Tammy!" I yelled. I could hear my echo spread through the vent.

"Larissa?" I ran to the voice and found Leighton holding the crying Tammy.

"Follow me," I said softly. Leighton nodded and stood up, keeping the young girl on his hip. We ran back. I leapt up to the opening, gripping the corner and pulled myself up. I crawled out and put my hand down. I felt Leighton grabbing it and I helped him up. "Go to the black jet," I told him.

"But-"

"It is safe, trust me," I turned and ran to find Nakia. She was still in the shadows but she was looking down at the spreading flames. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Nakia, it is me," I whispered.

"Oh. Larissa, I'm sorry," she closed her eyes sadly.

"It is alright, we have help," I smiled.

She opened her eyes again, "Help?"

"Yeah, go to the black jet, there will be men and women in uniforms. They will have an X on their uniforms somewhere. They are the good guys," I directed. She nodded and ran off. I sighed, time to find Sebastian. I darted towards the boxes and Sebastian was leaning on the box, catching his breath. "Sebastian," I called. He turned to me.

"Larissa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, there is safety here."

"How?" he said angrily.

"Find a black jet, there are uniformed people," I replied. He looked at me curiously. I sighed. "Fine, follow me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the jet. "Ororo!" I called out. The bronzed woman turned to me and smiled at Sebastian. "Take him to the jet, I need to find 1 more." She nodded and led Sebastian to the jet.

I focused on Kacia and I could hear her breathing. She had moved towards the end of the roof and I could easily find her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"The X-Men," I replied.

"X-Men?"

"Bunch of mutants who are here to help us," I led her to them. She gasped at the sight of the jet. Ororo came back out and nodded to us.

"Come on!" she beckoned. Kitty, Kurt and Scott all arrived and entered with Kacia and I. We came in and we literally fell in the seats, exhausted.

"Is that everybody?" the professor turned around in his wheelchair.

I nodded, "Yes, I think so." I could sense Sebastian at the back, Nakia sitting by Jean and Leighton and Tammy were sitting next to us. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling the bitter cold from outside. Kacia tucked her legs under her and pulled the seatbelt across. I knew she trusted me, I knew she now trusted the X-Men. I massaged my temples then I heard the harsh voice of Logan.

"Kid, you alright?" he asked. I grinned, thankful to hear him.

"Better than I have been since a while ago," I laughed. He sat down next to Kacia and me.

"You should know that Rhiannon is depressed," he spoke seriously. I felt my heart stir. Betrayal? Friendship? Is she still my friend? Did she betray me?

"She is?"

"Yeah, Blast told us what happened. She was terrified and ran, wanting the girls. She brought them to the restroom but you and that woman were gone." I sighed with relief. Rhiannon did not betray me, she was getting help.

"But she is depressed?" I asked.

"Yeah, she thinks it's her fault."

"No," I shook my head, "I should have told her we were being followed." I could hear him suck in his breath.

"You knew?"

I nodded, "I did not want the followers to know that I knew about them, so I tried to keep us all together. So we were strong. I had to follow Rhiannon the restroom, to make sure neither of the followers got her."

"But they were after you," Kacia spoke.

"I do not know about that. They could have been after any of us."

"No," Kacia shook her head, "All they did was talk about the Viper." Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're going back to the mansion, you'll get some rest there. Clear yer head out too."

"Okay," I whispered.

"And you kids are coming," Logan turned to the others. He smirked, "Think of yourselves as the official students at the Xavier Institute."


	4. Plotting Revenge

4: Plotting Revenge

'Dear Diary,

I write once more. It was last night that I came home from that horrid place. Please remind me no more of it. Kacia, Nakia, Sebastian, Leighton and Tammy are all here. They have been made students, and Tammy is the youngest kid here. However, she also seems to have more control than a lot of older students. Kacia shares a room with Rahne, a red-headed teenager who can turn into a wolf, Nakia shares a room with Calina, an 11 year old Russian girl who can adapt people's dreams, Sebastian shares a room with Gregory, a teenage boy who can control electronics, and Leighton and Tammy share a room. The professor has made a rule that boys and girls do not share rooms, he calls it personal, I call it sexist. However, this is an exception. Leighton explained that Tammy has lost everyone in her life and seems to only trust Leighton. He apparently has protected her through the time they spent in the cell and they are very close. The professor then agreed.

I actually think that nearly all the girls are annoyed at the boys;

Bobby stole my yoghurt last night, so I am plotting revenge at the moment.

Scott used Jean's favourite sweater to clean a spill. She has been ignoring him since yesterday.

Kitty is mad at Kurt, because he appeared in the middle of Kitty and Lance's date and Kitty fell in shock, spilling her food and drink all down herself. She will not even talk to him.

Emma is mad at Gregory because when Emma was writing an essay on her laptop, Gregory switched it off. Emma did not save it so she is very mad right now.

Rogue is mad at Remy, or Gambit, because he heard about her feelings and kept appearing ever since, flirting with her. I know she likes it, but she will not admit it.

Amara is mad at Roberto because he pushed her in a training session, making him come 1st. Amara then came 4th and has occasionally burned some of Roberto's items.

I am not sure about Jubilee, but I heard she is mad at Liam. I do not know the story behind that.

Rahne is annoyed at Sam. Sam walked in on her getting changed, and Rahne has done nothing but blush.

Aria is mad at Kris, because he spread a rumour that she was crushing on Liam. Now she is mad at both of them.

Violet is mad at Terrence because he spilled her soda, and it was her favourite kind.

Jaycee is angry at Malik as he started teasing her about her new haircut.

I think that is that. It seems that plenty of us are annoyed, and plenty of us want revenge. Maybe this is the time to do just that. But first, I need to talk to Rhiannon. She has been avoiding me since we got back. I do not know if she thinks I am mad at her or something. I hope all ends well and-'

"Larissa?" someone asked.

"JUST A MINUTE!!!!" I yelled angrily.

'people are interrupting me as we speak. What I mean is that we are good friends but this is-'

"LARISSA!"

"HOLD IT!" I growled.

'a nightmare.'

"Done." I closed my diary and placed it under my pillow. "What is it?" I opened the door. There stood Bobby, all high and mighty.

"Hi," he said simply.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Nothing, just wanted to say 'hi'," he smiled then ran off. I felt my fury reaching its peak. Did he just do that? Did he? I walked out the door and down the corridor towards the kitchen. I heard the all so familiar chattering of the students and I opened the door. Thankfully, this time I was not met with silence, only more chattering. I bring myself to the fruit basket and grab an orange. I begin peeling it and hear Rhiannon quickly leave the kitchen. I sighed. I heard Nakia laughing so I sit down next to her.

"Hey Nakia," I greet. She smiled at me.

"Hey Larissa," she looked happier already. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright. I smiled at her, she must have already made a lot of friends. I took a bit of the orange, the juice dripping down to my neck slightly. Bobby handed me a napkin and when I used it, several people giggled. "Larissa," Nakia whispered, "It's ink." My eyes widened. I growled menacingly at Bobby who was now laughing hysterically. I pushed back on the chair, standing up, making several glasses fall off the table. I hissed slightly then stormed off.

Logan was leaning on the wall, smoking a cigar. "You gonna clean that up?" he took a puff.

"Not a chance," I said bitterly. I coughed as the smoke forced its way down my throat. "Will you ever quit?" I asked annoyed. He shrugged so I walked away. I heard the window open creepily. I turned around to where I heard it. Remy LeBeau was sneaking in. "Excuse me?" I leaned on the doorway. His eyes widened and he turned around guiltily. He pulled a confident smile as he pranced towards me.

"Remy thinks that chere is a charming young thing," he flirted. I honestly wanted to punch him now, actually give me a few seconds.

"Larissa don' care," I mocked his accent. He stiffened, frowning then smiled teasingly.

"Remy's own mistake, Remy means that chere is such a fierce, charming young thing." I crossed my arms in a disapproving manner.

"And what does this get you?" I asked bitterly. He stopped, thinking it over. He then looked at his feet, knowing he was defeated. That did not take so long. "Seriously, I do not comprehend why you think that is appropriate," I scolded him. He looked like a little school boy as he scuffed his shoe on the floor. "It is the morning and I am already pissed off," I said angrily.

His lips stretched to a mischievous smile, "Remy would not want anyone to know about chere's little potty mouth," he looked at me slyly.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Who would be surprised?" He clearly underestimated me.

"Remy don' know," he admitted then looked past me. "Say, would sweet little chere let dear old Remy pass without speaking of Remy's name?"

"It depends," I said slowly.

"Ahh.." he exclaimed, "Remy figures chere is blackmailing."

"Precisely," I purred.

"What does chere want?" he sat on the nearby table.

"You can get into the Brotherhood's place, right?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side.

"Remy can, but why?"

"I need a favour," I replied.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to Wanda but I will not be able to go without the professor knowing," I whispered, sitting on the table as well.

"Ahh... Chere is the sneaky type," he smirked.

"Hardly," I laughed, "No, there is something I need to discuss with her. Privately," I said in a warning tone.

"Private, eh?" he said.

"Yes, tell her to meet me at the Central Park," I instructed.

"At what time, chere?" he looked interested.

"11am," I replied.

"11? A bit early, Remy thinks," his smile spread quicker into an almost luminous grin.

"It depends, but I need to speak to her as soon as possible," I replied. The great plan of mine was detailing itself in my head.

"Remy understands. Secret meeting, yes?" he asked.

"Precisely," I nodded. He jumped off the table and swung himself out the window. "I will tell Rogue you called," I yelled to him. He saluted and ran off, avoiding the security. I smiled, he can be pretty reliable when he wanted. It is such a shame that he is still scum. I waited a few moments while sitting on the table then gave up.

I jumped off and headed outside. I opened the door and breathed in the sweet fresh morning air.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Ororo walked up to me. I turned to her.

"Positive." She patted me on the shoulder.

"Be careful," she warned.

"I will," I smiled. She smiled back and wandered to her garden. I turned around again and left the grounds. I started to walk when something kicked in. It was like a sense or something. I felt a pain in my stomach and a curiosity in my head. I closed my eyes, trying to focus and that is when I located him. Sabretooth.

I turned just in time to hear him land on the ground. He had not spotted me yet, thankfully. I could hear him muttering under his breath, "Wolverine." I smirked. He was getting closer to the school but I was about to stop him. I remember feeling faint, as if a new side of me was about to encounter the world. I was not myself.

I climbed a tree, my body sliding, almost like a snake. It was elegant. I jumped on to the next tree, my body wrapping around a branch. I had him in my sight, or the super-heated vision anyway. I hissed, my tongue changing. I quietly slid towards him, still creeping on the branch. I focused on his body, and knew I could tackle him. I leapt at him, entwining my body with his own. He struggled, trying to pull me off, but I was slowly crushing him. I hissed into his ear, knowing he could not see me. I dropped the tiniest bit of venom into his ear. He started to feel dizzy then he fell to the ground, completely out cold. I jumped off him in time.

I felt a pang! I rubbed my head, not certain what had just happened there. I notified that Sabretooth was lying unconscious on the ground. I raised an eyebrow, knowing my work was done. Logan ran out of the mansion, ready to fight when he saw the unconscious Sabretooth next to me. His eyes widened as he stopped.

"Kid, did you do this?" he asked amazed.

"Guilty as charged," I made a mini salute then walked off. I felt him lost for words. He then dragged Sabretooth away, obviously ready to show the professor. "I hope there are not any more bloody scumbags," I muttered to myself.

A short walk later and I arrived at the park. Thankfully humans did not look long enough at me to realise I was a mutant. I bought an ice cream from the stall and sat on a bench. When I finished Wanda sat next to me.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"I am planning a mega prank day for the boys at the mansion," I replied simply.

"So?" she looked unamused.

"So... I need your help."

"Why would I be interested?" she blinked.

"Because I know you have a small grudge against 1 of them now," I said. She then began to look interested.

"Keep talking," she sounded pleased. I talked to her about the plan, she nodded through most of it. "Fine, I'll help." She grinned.

"Excellent," I replied.

"So you're wanting to get the help of the other girls at the mansion as well?"

"Yes, if I get all the girls who are mad at a boy we can have the ultimate prank day," I poked around in my purse. "Want a soda?"

"Nice idea, and please." I stood up to get a soda, Wanda following me. I nodded to the stall-person and exchanged money with 2 sodas. I talked to Wanda during this. I handed her 1 and sipped my own.

"Obviously I want it done today," I replied.

"Good call," she nodded.

"Yeah, better to organise it then at night we will strike," I smiled slyly.

"Great, so will I come by later?"

"Sure," I smiled, "Or come right now, that way we can explain the plans to the girls and the boys will not suspect anything."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Well, only Jean and the professor are known psychics in the mansion. Jean will join, she is mad at Scott and I can tell if someone is coming our way from 10 miles away."

"And the professor won't interfere?"

"Why would he?"

"Good point."

"Now, we can walk home or whatever," I said.

"That's okay, I brought a car," she twirled her keys in her fingers.

"Great...Wait... You can drive?" I asked.

"I haven't got a license but who's gonna stop us?" she smirked. I shrugged and followed her to the big, green car.

"Is this Lance's car?" I asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah," she nodded. She climbed in and started it. We drove back to the mansion. "Okay, I really don't want to have to explain myself if those stupid alarms get me," she complained on the way.

"No problems," I smirked, "I can easily sneak you in."

"Won't that cause some suspicion?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What doesn't?" I shrugged. She parked near the gates. We both got out and I gestured her to climb the wall.

"Why not go through the gates?" she asked as she took my hand.

"And be a walking target?" I replied, helping her up. I jumped off the wall and waited for her to come. I kept an eye on the whole security grid and sneaked past them all, Wanda close behind. I opened the window that Remy pranced in earlier. I closed it behind us and I sneaked Wanda up to my bedroom. She sat on my chair, thinking off the plan. I waited, knowing Kitty was coming.

She opened the door and looked surprised to see Wanda.

"What is, like, going on?" she asked. We clued her in the plan and she grinned. "Best plan ever!"

"Great, so can you gather some girls up?" I asked.

"Sure," she grinned. She phased through the wall.

"Are you sure she can?" Wanda asked.

"Trust me, she can," I nodded.

After 3 minutes a lot of the girls were crammed in my room. There was Wanda, Kitty, Jean, Amara, Emma, Jubilee, Rogue, Rahne, Aria, Jaycee, Roxanne, Kirsty, Bella, Kacia, Violet and Georgia.

"What's this about?" Jean asked, standing by the window.

"We're, like, here to plan pranks for the, like, boys who we are, like, mad at," Kitty replied excitedly.

"Well, I'm in," Kacia raised her hand, "That Terrence has annoyed me today. He teased me about my braces."

"Poor girl," Jaycee patted her shoulder sympathetically. Kacia hung her head depressingly. I just gave them both blank stares.

"First thing's first," Emma remarked, "Who isn't here?" I could tell that Kitty was counting in her head.

"Nakia, Calina, Tammy, Betsy, Tabitha, Sarah-Lee, Ingrid and some others," I replied.

"Tabitha!" Kitty grinned, "Why is she, like, not invited."

"Because she doesn't need revenge," Violet replied, in her usual dark and cold voice.

"But she's awesome with pranks," Amara replied. I sighed.

"Who knows how to get her?" I asked.

"I'll talk to her," Jean replied then placed her fingers to her head. The girls all whispered amongst themselves, discussing how they all wanted payback. Tabitha soon burst in the door, all smiles.

"Am I late for the party?" she grinned.

"Not a' all," Rogue replied.

"Great!" she jumped onto my bed and crossed her legs.

"Right, girls," I announced, silencing them all, "First of all I have a suggestion." They all listened carefully, "Instead of each of us doing a prank for each of their annoyances, why not switch?" Some of them looked confused. "I mean like Jean, you are mad at Scott, right?" She nodded, "So why not get Jubilee to prank him whereas you prank someone else?"

"Ahh," Wanda exclaimed, "That way they won't suspect us."

"Exactly, and if they do there is no proof we did it."

"I like your thinking girl," Tabitha smirked.

"Well, so have we any suggestions?"


	5. His Reaction!

5: His Reaction!

'Dear Diary,

I am now using these pages as planning for our pranks. This will stop me grieving and spilling my anger on the paper and will give me time to think up amazing ideas to humiliate each boy.

First of all, I am actually deciding it all. Well, basically I am. We all are but I am fully in charge and I will have to write the pranks and the people down. I think it is completely fair, and I am glad I chose to do this.

To start off I will write a name, then the boy then the person who will do the prank. Once this is sorted, I will think up pranks with the others.

**Girl Boy Prankster**

Larissa Bobby Jean

Jean Scott Amara

Amara Roberto Jubilee

Jubilee Liam Kitty

Kitty Kurt Rogue

Rogue Remy Wanda

Wanda Edward Rahne

Rahne Sam Aria

Aria Kris Jaycee

Jaycee Malik Violet

Violet Terrence Kacia

Kacia Jamie Kirsty

Kirsty Kyle Georgia

Georgia Michael Roxanne

Roxanne Sebastian Bella

Bella Logan Larissa

I think that looks good. I need to sort out pranks though. Yay! I get to prank Logan. Fun time! I need to stop thinking of revenge here, it makes me hyper. That is a lot of people to prank but I bet it will be fun. I think this makes it fair actually. Bobby would not suspect Jean to prank him, he would probably suspect me but there is no proof that I had done it so he would be surprised if he figured it out. That is quite odd that Sebastian is already going to get pranked, and by Roxanne. That I can believe actually.

I already have an idea on how to prank Logan for Bella, it is an amazing idea!'

"Hey Larissa, do you, like, have the list sorted?" Kitty poked her head through the door.

"Yeah," I replied. I beckoned her forward. She phased fully through the door and sat on my bed. She looked it over. I smartly turned over a few pages so no trace of the use of my diary could easily be found from that page. She nodded, agreeing.

"That looks, like, really good," she grinned.

"Good," I smiled.

"Will we, like, place the routine up, like, somewhere?" she asked curiously.

"I am not sure," I admitted. "If we place it somewhere, then what are the chances that no boys will see it?"

"What about in the, like, girl's bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course," I grinned, "Jean will go first, then she will tell Amara to look then she will tell the next girl."

"Good idea," Kitty nodded. I handed her a piece of paper, and we both wrote down the routine. She whistled cheerily. "I'll, like, stick this in the bathroom on the, like, first floor then you stick it, like here!"

"Okay," I nodded. We both went out the door and parted. I wandered to the girl's bathroom and walked up to a wall. I placed the poster up, only barely seeing the writing so I presumed it was the right way. I grew my claws slightly, and pinned them on. A new set grew in their place. It kinda freaked me out but it was quite cool!

"Hey!" someone said cheerily. Kacia.

"What's up?" I turned to her.

"Not much, just thinking of revenge," she grinned wickedly. "Oh cool!" she looked at the sheet. "So Kirsty is pranking Jamie for me?"

"Yeah, and you are pranking Terrence for Violet," I replied.

"Awesome!" she scanned it. Just at that moment Rhiannon walked in. She stopped when she noticed me and was about to leave. I darted my hand out, the claws slicing into her clothes pinning her to the wall. She groaned, struggling to get free.

"Rhiannon," I sighed.

"I'm," she pulled away, "Sorry Larissa."

"No need," I replied, tugging her free.

"Yeah, you must hate me now," she said sadly.

"No, there is not much chance of me hating you," I replied gently. She looked at me, smiling, but I could tell she still felt depressed. "Please, do not be upset. You will make me sad, and I cannot for I am on a mission tonight."

"You're on a mission?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're all pranking the boys," Kacia walked up beside us.

"Sounds fun," she grinned.

"Well, if you look at the list back there, you can see what is happening but you can help," I smiled. She nodded and stepped towards the long list. Her smile widened to almost the size of her normal smiles.

"Excellent," she smiled slyly.

"Want to help?" Kacia asked.

"Of course," she nodded and walked gracefully towards us. A sign that she was being sneaky. "So how are you pranking Logan?"

"Well, Logan is going to Canada tomorrow morning, right?" I asked. They both nodded. "So, I have a little idea."

"We're listening," Kacia's eyes sparkled.

"His most precious bike will no longer be as cool and hard core as it will as soon as I am done with it," I replied, twisting my hand, so it was obvious my nails were involved.

"Oh!" Rhiannon clapped her hands excitedly. "You're going to rip it to shreds?"

"Not quite," I grinned evilly. "But, Rhiannon, you can do me a favour and look out for any pink paint."

"Pink...Paint?" she questioned. I gave her my usual sly smirk and she got it in 1. "Oh!"

"And some white actually," I thought it over.

"Sure thing," Rhiannon saluted and raced out.

"Didn't she need to come here for a reason?" Kacia blinked.

I shrugged, "Does it matter?"

An hour later, the girls and I were sitting in the main room. The boys were out playing football and some were inside to study. That suited us. We were discussing how to do this. We had decided that Jean would go first, setting up her prank for Bobby for me. She would then alert Amara, Amara would alert Jubilee and so on. We also made a point that it would be easier to go separate ways to set up pranks so it does not consume much time. I pointed out that Rhiannon and Tabitha did not need to prank someone so people can help others set up the pranks.

"So Larissa," Bella turned to me, "Have you figured out how to prank Logan for me?"

"Of course," I smirked. For the girls that were not as sure what pranks to do than others we all put different suggestions down and we explained our pranks. They all loved my idea and Kitty high fived me.

"That is, like, gonna freak Logan out big time!" she grinned excitedly.

"What I want him to do," I nodded. After more discussion we finally decided what to do. Jean was going to set her prank up first with Amara and Rhiannon. They were placing a bucket of hot water at the top of his door that would trigger as soon as he walked in. If that failed, Jean placed a powerful spring in his bed that would make him bounce, to surprise him and cause confusion. I whispered good luck as she walked away. I could not stay here any longer so I was going to fix Logan's bike.

The garage was empty, thankfully. It was 8pm so nobody would come out. I opened the can of hot pink paint. I took out a paintbrush and delicately covered the bike in the paint. I then grew a nail and started scratching on the leather seat. I finished the heart and inside I scratched "Logan + Ororo". I smiled at my masterpiece, and replaced the petrol with perfume. I dangled those little stringers that young girls have on their bicycle on his handlebars. I crept out of the garage, making sure I avoided the boys that were wandering the grounds.

I hung a sign on the garage saying, "No entry until 12pm tomorrow." I swung into the nearby window and looked around for the girls. I saw Kitty having a cookie.

"Hey!" she waved.

"Hi," I replied. "Are you not supposed to have set up a prank for Liam?"

"Like, already sorted," she smiled.

"Good, you sound confident," I replied.

"I totally am," she finished the cookie and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"I hope this all goes well," I sat on the stool next to her.

"Me too," she nodded, "We all, like, have classic pranks to play, like, on the boys."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you know what Violet is going to, like, do to Malik?"

"What?" I asked.

"She's, like, going to swap his shampoo to ink," she laughed hysterically. I smiled slyly.

"I suppose that is a good prank," I replied, "Safe and easy."

"The best way," she agreed.

At least 3 hours later, all the girls had settled their pranks and it was time to go to bed. Jean grinned as she walked with Bobby, Rhiannon and me. Bobby saluted to us and opened his door. He stepped in without looking and yelped in pain as he felt the sudden heavy flow of water collapse on him. We started laughing as he twisted his shirt, releasing water.

"Did you do this?" he directed to me.

"Nope," I shrugged, "I would have put a snake in your bed." His eyes widened and he threw his sheets off. He gave me an annoyed look then sat down. The springs reacted and he jumped, his foot getting stuck in the ceiling. We started laughing more, my ribs were hurting. I closed his door, using my claws to jam it shut and let Rhiannon hang on to me because she clearly could not stay on her own 2 feet.

We arrived at our bedroom, hearing the boys scream, yell or laugh hysterically. I changed into my long black shirt, and grey baggy trousers, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I let my hair down and climbed into bed. I smiled as I imagined Logan's reaction.

I literally jumped out of my skin as the door burst open. Logan had barged in, rage spread across his face.

"You!" he pointed at me. I was lost for words, but held on to my shirt. This was not what I had imagined. Rhiannon woke up as well and stared at us insanely.

I finally found my words, "What?" I asked.

"My bike," he walked in slowly and dangerously. "It has your scent all over it."

"You were teaching me how to ride it yesterday," I replied without thought. He had enough and went to try and hit me. I slid to a crouched position, narrowly escaping a broken nose. He went to grab me. I jumped onto his arms, backflipped onto my drawers, opened the window and leapt out.

I used my nails to dig into the wall, so I would not fall. I climbed up, my body gracefully twisting, almost like a snake. I reached the roof, my will over my body slowing decreasing by the second. He followed quickly, his adamantium claws helping. I stepped backwards, knowing he was close. He leapt onto the roof, dangerously looking at me. He ran towards me, his claws at full length. He went to cut me, I jumped to escape the blow then I lost my balance. I panicked as I felt no surface under my feet. I had fallen and I was still in the air. The last moments of consciousness made me release that Logan had snapped back, his face turning from rage to normal to shock. He was about to jump but thought better of it.

"PROFESSOR!!" he yelled. I felt the sudden blow of the ground and I felt all the remaining consciousness deceased.


	6. Shattered Memories

6: Shattered Memories

As strange as it was, I felt no pain. I tried to move but if felt like I had no body. I felt numb and I could not even twitch a finger. I figured that I was going to have to lie here for a few hours, possibly sleep.

"So, chuck, are you sure she isn't injured?" I heard Logan walk in.

"No," the professor replied, "It is most strange."

"Well, falling off a building would cause some damage, wouldn't it?" I heard Hank McCoy press several buttons on a computer.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Logan asked.

"Have a look at her skeleton," the professor replied sharply.

"The bones almost seem elasticated," Hank observed.

"Yeah?" Logan asked unconvinced.

"They're not straight," Hank said to him.

"Oh," Logan exclaimed.

"It almost seems that her body is fixed to be as flexible as a snake," the professor mused this over.

"Her mutation?" Hank asked.

"Indeed," the professor agreed.

"So, why isn't she hurt?" Logan tapped on the computer screen.

"Well, a normal human would have broken their bones if they fell like that, but it seems her bones are like a strong elastic band, so they can't be injured," the professor explained.

"But why is she still unconscious?" Hank asked.

"That I can't answer," the professor replied, "However maybe I can go into her mind to search the problem."

"Yeah." I felt the professor put his hands on my face, obviously clearing my hair.

I could feel his spirit around me, and suddenly I felt even more numb. It was a strange sensation. I opened my eyes to see a dark, gloomy atmosphere. I was standing on very dry green grass, and a full moon illuminated my path. I actually had normal vision in here, the colours blending in with each other. I followed the stone path, seeing a small eerie light.

I finally arrived at a massive forest, which had a scary theme to it. The trees almost looked black, were leafless and their branches were sharp and pointed. I looked over to see a small river, a beautiful blue colour. It had a mix of all the colours of the world put together in the centre, spreading out to a clear, crystal blue at the edges. I sat by the bank and placed my hand in. It felt cold and warm at the same time. I took a sip, it tasted refreshing. Nice and cold. I needed to find out more about this place.

I stood up and looked around, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I saw a small stone bench. It looked elegant yet almost old. There was a single rose entwined to the side of the bench. It was black in the centre, and white at the tips. A grey colour blended in with them. I wanted to take it, claim it as my own but I knew I could not take something so beautiful away from something so rich and classy.

A rustling sound past me. I turned, seeing only trees. What was that?

"Hello?" I called. Out of the shadows, a pale brown deer appeared. Its eyes were deep brown, a mix of concern, fear and wisdom could be seen in them. I put my hand out gently towards it. It hesitated before allowing me to touch it. I caressed it's head, stroking the gentle fur. It seemed to relax as it begin to lie down. It rested its head on my lap. Was I to panic or continue petting it? I kept on soothing the animal, feeling the soft fur under my fingers when I sensed something. I looked up to see a ghostly pale blur rush past me. I gently lifted the deer's head and placed it on the grass. I stood up and followed the blur.

I jumped down a small slope and looked across to see a garden. The moon shone on top of them, letting me see all the flowers as a silver colour. I stepped forward, hoping to see not a soul. The flowers seemed to have noticed my presence as they cowered away from me. I gave them a confused look but avoided trampling on them. I saw the blur again. I quickened the pace and began to run. I was getting closer, and I wanted to find out what this thing was. I forgot to look where I was going and tripped on a bunch of roots. Strange. They were not there before. I looked up from the ground to see the blur coming towards me. I crouched from my position then stood up.

"Who are you?" it called. It was a woman's voice. I refused to speak, trying to get closer to it. "Who are you?" it asked again, in a more demanding voice.

"Who are you?" I asked it instead.

"I am the 1 without a name," it replied. I stopped. Without a name? Where have I heard that before? I blinked, remembering something my aunt had said once. "Your mother was always without a name," she had told me. What had that meant and how did this thing know about that. I stepped forward.

"Then you know who I am," I said coolly.

"I know of no such thing," the thing protested.

"You know," I said in an angry voice. The rage was a burning sensation in my stomach. The thing came closer to me, revealing it was my...mother? "And you know why I am here."

"You are here, because someone else brought you here," she said. I looked at her closer, I remembered my mother slightly different. The smell perhaps?

"Why are you different?" I asked.

"I am who I was since I was alive."

"No, when you were alive, you seemed different."

"I died at 17, I did not know you," she said curiously. I froze.

"You died at 17? That is impossible!" I blurted.

"Why?"

"Because you were my mother," I replied. She looked at me pitiful and confused.

"I was not."

"Then why are you so much like her," I asked, carefully choosing my words.

"Your memories are shattered," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sha-shattered?" I blinked. She came closer, putting her hand on my face. I then realised how young she looked.

"I have never been your mother," she said, "I drowned when aged 17."

"Then how come you are here with me and look so much like the mother I had?" The woman looked at me, seeing something I didn't.

"Because your mother is not me. She may have looked like me, but she had a different life altogether." I looked at her confused.

"Who is my mother?"

"You will learn of that soon enough," she closed her eyes, beginning to fade away. I was short of breath, trying to relive that moment. I then realised that I was disappearing as well. Where was I going? I closed my eyes, hoping that would help.

I opened them again to see the professor in front of me. He somehow was not in a wheelchair and seemed to float.

"Larissa," he said, "I was wondering when I would find you."

"Professor? Where are we?"

"In your mind," he gestured to the spooky landscape. I stepped backwards, looking around. I then moved forward.

"Shattered," I said simply.


	7. Recovering Unsuccessfully

7: Recovering Unsuccessfully

It turns out that the professor did not know what happened to me. He said that I may have relived a memory, which really was impossible. I had regained consciousness and was now sitting in the medical room, hearing people come and go. I have been observed several times and Hank has been looking over me, as well as at my x-ray. That seems to be a weirder issue. How many people have a weird skeleton that prevents you from breaking them?

"How are you doing, kid?" Logan asked. He sat in the chair by my bed.

"To be honest, not too good," I sighed.

"It's strange how you aren't injured," he muttered. I was more hurt than he could imagine. I turned away from him, hoping he would catch the hint that I wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, he did not. "Rhiannon's been dying to see you," he said.

"She would," I shrugged.

"Chuck said he is looking into your mind on a daily basis now," Logan added.

"Yeah, he wants to know if I am suffering any trauma or brain damage," I rolled my eyes. "More trauma than anything," I muttered.

"Kid, what's going on?" he asked me seriously.

I took a deep breath, "I think I have lived a lie."

"Lived a lie?" I nodded. "How?"

"Turns out, my mother does not know me."

"Huh?"

"In my mind, I countered a ghost. She was exactly like my mother, younger looking though and smelt different. She apparently never had me and drowned at 17. Which brings up the issue, who is my mother?"

"Sounds rough," he replied.

"The professor does not believe me, because he cannot locate this memory," I sighed again. "But I know it happened. Even if it was a dream, it still counts as a memory, right?"

He nodded, "It would."

"Even if I imagined it, it would still count."

"So why can't he get it?"

"He says my mind is disorganized, everything scattered everywhere and he cannot find what he wants," I replied bitterly.

"Maybe he just needs time to find it."

"No, the ghost said my memories were shattered," I could not even face him.

"I've had that problem, and you don't seem to have forgotten anything."

"I cannot be certain," I said solemnly.

"Listen kid," Logan placed his hand on mine, "I'm sure everything's fine. Actually the professor is allowing you to go to school as soon as you recover."

I turned to him and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, however.." he hesitated.

"What?" I asked, the smile turning into a frown.

"He wants you to visit a psychiatrist," Logan said embarrassed. Psychiatrist? What? Me? Help...

"A psychiatrist?" I repeated blankly.

"He thinks you're suffering a slight bit of trauma at the moment," Logan replied, obviously disapproving it.

"I have just searched my mind and found a wandering ghost, how do you think I would feel?" I start to yell.

"But he can't locate your memory of it," Logan said softly, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, so? I should remember it!"

"Larissa, calm it!" he growled. This just made me more angry. I jumped off my bed and stormed out the room. Logan sighed, irritated and followed. "He feels it's for your own good!" he called after me.

"Well, he does not know me!" I yelled back. I had a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt on, but they were decent enough to go out in. I banged the door open and stepped out into the corridor. I wandered upstairs, finding no other person. I found my room, and sighed. Rhiannon was in it. I opened it and she jumped.

"Larissa!" she exclaimed happily. "You're free!"

I gave her a cold stare which made her flinch, "Free from what?"

"From the medical bay," she hesitated.

"They are going to find me," I sighed, "And put me back in."

"What's wrong?" Rhiannon looked at me curiously. I sat on her bed with her and tilted my head down.

"The professor cannot find a memory I had, which makes me angry. He thinks I am suffering trauma so he wants to send me to a psychiatrist."

"Rough," she raised both her eyebrows in shock.

"Yeah, and that is not the worst of it."

"What?" she asked, not certain if I was going to say or not.

"I think I have lost a lot of memories, but I am not too sure," I shook my head.

"Why?"

"In my mind, I found a ghost. Exactly like my mother, but younger and she seemed different. She claimed that she did not know me and drowned at 17. So, if she was not my mother, who was?"

"Wow," Rhiannon hugged me. "You must feel so troubled!"

"You don't know the half of it," I hugged her back. I stopped, remembering a name I heard in my mind. Something to do with my mother, with a name I did not recognize. I turned to Rhiannon curiously. "Do you know a Raven Darkholme?"

Rhiannon almost fell back in shock, "Raven Darkholme!"

"Yeah, apparently the person who looked after me all those years might have had that name and not the name she claimed to have."

"Mystique?" Rhiannon looked at my features, trying to drink it in.

"That's her?" I felt shocked.

"Yeah," Rhiannon nodded. I felt the breath whip out of me. The person that raised me those few years could not have been Mystique, could it? Well, she did do a pretty bad job, so she could have been.

"Do you think she might be my mother?" I asked her.

"It is a possibility," she said sadly. "You do look slightly like her." I sucked in my breath. That hurt. "We need to talk to Kurt." She held onto my hand and pulled me slightly out the room. I followed her to Kurt's room, feeling nervous and a little guilty. Rhiannon knocked on the door.

Kurt opened the door, he obviously had just woken up. "Can I help you?" Rhiannon barged past him, dragging me with her. "Come in," Kurt muttered.

"We need to talk," she turned to Kurt as he closed the door.

"Ya? What about?" he asked, lazily stretching.

"Larissa might be your sister," she replied slowly. Kurt's eyes widened and he almost tripped over himself.

"What?" he turned to us. He looked at me, uncertain and maybe a little hopeful.

"Larissa was in her mind the other day, and apparently the woman she thought was her mother died at 17. She then figured out that the mother she had didn't have the woman's name and was actually called Raven Darkholme, not...What was it?"

"Lorraine Libra," I said, trying to remember.

"And she came to me, saying something about her mother not being who she thought she was. She asked me about Raven Darkholme, that's Mystique, and if you look at her, they do look slightly similar."

Kurt almost fainted, "And where did you hear Raven Darkholme?"

"When I was 3," I tried to remember.

_-Flashback-_

"_I can't be certain," I heard a voice. I was just a toddler but was already as clever as people 10 years older than me. My door was open, so I wandered out and heard my mother speaking in her room._

"_Raven, she's a success," I heard a man reply. "Leave it at that."_

"_But... Erik, she's just a child," my mother protested. _

"_You agreed to the deal, you can't back down now," the man snapped. _

_My mother sighed, "What if it goes wrong? She's blind, harmless and a massive target for Xavier." _

"_You must not let him have her!" he yelled. _

"_But why not? She can't be capable enough to fight!"_

"_Don't underestimate your child," the man said coolly, "She has learned to do more things than average children can do."_

"_Like what?" my mother laughed. _

"_She can read, write, play instruments, and she's trained herself in sports, when you're not around." I heard my mother stiffen. _

"_Why wouldn't she tell me then?"_

"_She feels that you think she's useless, so she will tell you nothing. You have done bad, Raven. You have neglected the child, she will never be ours." I heard some magnetic pulse activate as the man disappeared from the room. I heard my mother walk towards the door, so I hurried back to my room, remembering to sit in a corner and stay quiet. My mother appeared in the door, I could tell she was looking at me. _

_The day after, she died. _

_-Flashback-_

Or so I had thought.

"Who would this Erik have been then?" I asked them.

"Magneto," Kurt replied.

"Magneto?" I repeated

"Why would they want you as a weapon?" Rhiannon blinked rapidly.

I shrugged, "I think I am quite a good fighter."

"Ya, she beat Logan every time."

"Nice," Rhiannon smiled and nodded.

"But still, I am not that powerful," I admitted. That was very hard for my ego to say.

"But you can still be a very good use to them," Kurt said in his thick German accent.

"I'm a blind snake-girl who needs to go to a psychiatrist!" I yelled.

"You are definitely my sister," I heard Kurt mutter. The door creaked and Logan entered.

"There you are," he gruffed. I folded my arms.

"Yes, here I am, and off I go," I barge past him and run. I heard him curse and follow me. I ran past Hank, Kitty and Emma and almost smacked into Ororo.

"Larissa, are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"Running from Logan," I replied quickly, pointing the way I had just come. "Gotta go!" I raced past her, almost tripping on a table. I jumped over it, swaggering slightly. I continued running, hearing Logan get closer. I am sick of running away from him, but I knew if I hid he would still find me. I stopped, the only way out was outside.

I gathered up my shattered dignity and courage and burst through the doors. Even though I was blind I could tell it was sunny and had to cover my eyes, which would seem strange but there you go... I leapt off the stairs and ran past the front garden. I could feel the ground under me feet; the stones (ouch), the grass (ahh..) and several flowers (nice!).

I pushed the gates open, hearing the swinging noise they made. I stepped out, and turned to hear both Ororo and Logan behind me. They were yelling something, but I did not hear, as I stepped forward. I heard wheels screeching and someone screaming. I felt my breath quicken, was I about to be hit?

Before the car hit me, I felt myself in the air. I touched my feet and suddenly felt scared. What happened? How did I get up here? I then fell to the ground softly. I could sense Jean leaning forward in the car, panting. It was her then. I tilted my head down, I had almost lost my life there. It proves how vulnerable I really am.

Scott opened his door and rushed out. He fell to his knees next to me, and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slightly out of breath. I had suddenly lost my voice. That was unusual. I waved my hands in a way to say, 'CAN'T SPEAK MORON!' Logan and Ororo finally arrived to us.

"What happened?" Ororo asked.

"I need to look where I am going," I muttered sarcastically when I found my voice. It was hidden very well. I staggered slightly as I was on my feet. "That was an experience that I never want to experience again!"

"Tell me about it," Jean got out the car.

"See, that's why when I chase you, you give up," Logan growled sharply. I sighed deeply.

"Maybe I ran for a reason," I walked towards the part of this place, that had a massive gap, where if you jump, you would probably die.

Suddenly, a massive POOF sound came next to me, and Kurt hugged me tightly.

"Aww, Larissa," he rocked me. I was clearly confused, and slightly shocked. The others raised an eyebrow each, just as confused.

"Do you 2 have a secret or something?" Scott asked.

"I just vant to be here for her," Kurt said sharply.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Ororo asked, baffled with his protective attitude.

"Nothing," he muttered and held onto me as we disappeared.


	8. Normal?

8: Normal?

'Dear Diary,

my finger hurts! Do I have to write in you every day? Well, anyway, after my little "accident" I had to go back to the medical bay. I rested there for about 2 days then I got to go back to my room. Rhiannon has been supportive. She has always been. I have not been able to train, which totally sucks. I still did not go to school either, which some kids are envy of. I have had nothing to do, I am completely bored!

The professor finally agreed to let me go to school, but I now have to go a psychiatrist (they actually are doing that!) afterwards for an hour. Logan has decided to drive me there. I go 5 times a week, and at the weekend I will probably be doing homework or something. Well, I have nothing more to write for this log so I am just going to close this off. Bye.'

My first complete entry, I felt proud. I closed the little book and stuck it under my pillow. I was slightly excited. Today was my official first day at school, unless the professor has something to say. If he does, I will not be responsible for my own actions.

I got dressed, trying to look smart, with a black shirt, professional-looking trousers, and dark high-heels that Rhiannon gave me. Let's hope I can walk in them. Rhiannon did my hair again, the same way she did it when we went to the shops. I felt the tightness of the clasp and stood up.

"You look perfect!" Rhiannon squealed. Rhiannon herself was wearing a turquoise tank top and white denim shorts. For once, she was not wearing spotty leggings or stripy fingerless gloves. She gave me a reassuring hug, and led me downstairs.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, Kurt hugged me.

"Zhere's my little zister," he whispered. I patted his head, and left the embrace. I grabbed an orange (again) and peeled away.

"You're not anorexic, are you?" Sebastian asked. I almost choked on the orange. I banged my chest, coughing.

"No!" I said sharply, "I just do not like big breakfasts." Rhiannon walked past him, whistling and slapped the side of his head. I smirked slightly.

"Oh, Larissa," Hank said as soon I sat, "I have perfected a hologram device for you." He handed it to me proudly.

"Thanks," I smiled. It was a black necklace with a little gemstone (or so you would think) on it. I put it on and pressed the button. I remembered that my skin turns darker, and my eyes turn green. I finished my orange so I need to go.

I take my large, black bag, and walk with Rhiannon to the garage. "Who is driving?" I asked.

"Kitty says Lance is picking her up and he said we could come," Rhiannon replied.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. We sat on the wall, waiting for Kitty. She appeared shortly after and hopped on the wall with us.

"Hey, you guys!" she greeted.

"Hi," I replied quickly.

"Lance is picking us up?" Rhiannon asked her.

"Like, totally," Kitty nodded excited. We waited until the large, green Jeep thing arrived. Lance spun around, showing off, and beeped the horn. Kitty jumped off, giggling and ran to him. She jumped into the seat, pecked him on the cheek and beckoned us to come. Rhiannon and I slipped down at the same time. Compared to Kitty, we crawled to the car. Both Rhiannon and I sat in the back and we pulled our seat belts across, securing us in.

"So, Kitty," Lance looking in the mirror, "Introduce me to your friends."

Kitty giggled, "Well this is, like, Rhiannon," she pointed to her, "And Larissa." I waved, without looking.

"Nice to meet you," he said uninterested. He put an arm around Kitty and started the car back to the school. I yawned. How early was it? I already figured out that school would be boring, then I would have to visit some lame psychiatrist who has no idea what they are doing.

I felt the forced wind pass by me, lifting any loose hairs. I smelt the thick smoke that left the engine. I heard other cars, several birds and civilians chatting.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered to Rhiannon. She giggled quietly and shook her head.

"We've only been driving for 5 minutes," she whispered back.

"I could crawl faster," I muttered.

"With or without a map?" Lance called back to us.

"Without," I shrugged. He rearranged his mirror and looked directly at me.

"Do you want to try?"

"I would normally choose to do that, however it is my first day," I replied coolly.

"I'm sure you'd find your way," Lance said is a mocking tone, "I can give you a map."

Kitty coughed and spoke at the same time, "Cough...Lance...Cough."

"What?"

"She's, like, blind," she whispered into his ear. I raised an eyebrow, did she have to ruin the fun? Lance managed to stay quiet for the rest of the trip.

The car stopped quickly afterwards, and Rhiannon nudged me. I clicked my seatbelt off and hopped out of the car. Rhiannon walked with me to the school, Kitty and Lance following slowly behind, their fingers entwined.

I could feel the intense heat of other people around me. I heard a kid screaming, claiming he was not a mutant. I gulped slowly, this was the real world. As real as it could be, from my sight. I only saw red and yellow blobs, but I knew life did not look like that. Rhiannon moved closer, her bag hitting the back of my knee.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "As long as they don't find out you're a mutant, you'll be okay." Why should I not be allowed to tell people the truth? I am what I am. I nodded slowly though.

"I shall say nothing," I said gloomily. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Larissa, aren't you a sight," they laughed.

"Hello Sebastian," I growled.

"Our first day," he put his arm around my shoulder, knowing I hated being touched.

"Your first and last day," I threatened.

"Now, now," he tutted. "You should have seen the state of Leighton and Tammy when they found out they both had to go to school."

"Separated?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. I must admit Sebastian has come out of his shell since he was at the dreaded place. I hate to admit it but he seems a lot more fun this way.

"Nakia is at the elementary school, right?" I remembered.

"Uh huh," Sebastian agreed.

"And where's Kacia?"

"She's already inside," he replied, "We need to be in the office to register before quarter to 9."

"Will we go together?" I dreaded the answer.

"Can't leave you alone now, can't I?" he nuzzled my neck. I growled harder. Rhiannon just grinned at us.

"Sebastian, stop," she laughed, "You don't want to make Bobby jealous!" I then just realised Bobby was standing beside Rhiannon with Jubilee and Emma. He blushed.

"I'm not bothered," he said embarrassed. Sebastian grinned mockingly. He played with my hair, and I resisted the urge to punch him. I will not punch him. He pinched my cheek. I will not punch him. He laughed and twirled a lock of hair. I will not punch him. He pecked my cheek. I punched him.

He rubbed his nose angrily, "What did you do that for?"

"You would not stop annoying me," I crossed my arms. He had daggers in his eyes but refused to punch me back...Wimp...

"We better go anyway, it's 20 to 9," he suggested.

"Fine," I shrugged and followed him into the office. I kept by his side, knowing I could easily bang into someone. I knew we would be in different classes, because of our age difference. He was 3 years older than me, but that did not matter. People never actually knew my age, if I told them they would be shocked. I am apparently more mature than my age.

I must have blocked my senses or something because Sebastian put his arm around me protectively. I then listened to hear a kid being severely bullied because his limbs started growing.

"You freak!" someone yelled at him.

"It was an accident!" the kid protested.

"We don't want your kind in this school!" someone else sneered. I heard glass shattering. The kid screamed. I leaned forward, trying to escape Sebastian's grip on me.

"Let go of me," I whispered dangerously.

"We don't want us to be recognized as mutants," he said, I just managed to hear it. I lowered my head, ashamed. "Come on," he said comfortingly. He led me to the office.

He opened the door, and pushed me gently in. The headmaster nodded and told us to sit. Kacia and Leighton were already there. Leighton looked disturbed, as well as annoyed. He was obviously worried about Tammy.

Typically, the first thing the headmaster said was, "For our school's safety, I ask this: are any of you mutants?" I resisted the urge to come clean but a stern tug from Sebastian kept my mouth shut.

"No," Kacia said seriously but I could detect the hurt in her voice.

"Nope," Leighton replied.

"Of course not," Sebastian grimaced, "and she isn't either," he pointed to me.

"I'm sure she can answer for herself," the headmaster said firmly.

"Depends which question," I replied. The headmaster wrinkled his nose.

"Fair enough, now..." he looked at Leighton, "names?" I remembered what the professor had said. We all have secret names, and we looked differently than normal to avoid being recognized as people living at the mansion. It was so we could avoid trouble.

"Larry Ingles," Leighton said. Larry? Very original...

"You're 14?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes." That is a lie, is it not? I thought Leighton was 13. He must want to come here because he knows us. I felt sorry for Nakia then, as she is elementary school... 4th grade, I think.

"You'll be a freshman then," the headmaster replied. "9th grade."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now..." he turned to Kacia.

"Kaitlynn Moore," she replied. These names were getting worse.

"Age?"

"16," she smiled, her braces showing. Apparently her hair looked more brown, and her eyes were still green, but slightly darker. It was a miracle what these image inducers could do.

"You'll be a junior, 11th grade."

"Name?"

"Seth Murray," Sebastian grinned.

"Age?"

"17."

"Senior. 12th grade."

"And you?" he looked at me.

"Lexi Lewis," I replied. It was the name the professor gave me. Well, actually I suggested it. He agreed.

"And you're?"

"14," I said clearly, trying to hide my embarrassment. I hate being so young.

"Going on 15?"

I nodded, "April."

"9th grade as well, freshman. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you seem to look more as if you're 16 or older."

"I have been told that," I nodded again.

"Right," he said. He obviously hated children. He suited his job... Catch the sarcasm? He dialled a few numbers into a phone. "Yes, Sandra," he said into it. "Bring me the 4 schedules."

A nervous brunette appeared through the door. "Yes Headmaster?" she addressed.

"Do you have them?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied and placed 4 folders on the desk.

"Thank you Sandra, you may go." The secretary nodded and left hurriedly. I would hate to work here. He then gave out each of us our schedule. This was useless... How was I supposed to read this? We were excused.

I stopped Sebastian and opened up my schedule. "How...How?"

"You have English first period," he said, reading it.

"Oh... Thanks."

"Maths second," he said.

"Can you help me?" I sighed.

"Okay," he smiled. "Well, we're skipping form class right now, so English first period. Room 109, teacher is Miss Hill."

"Thank you," I let out a breath in relief.

"No problem," he nodded, "Second period, you have Maths. Room 315. Mr McLean."

"Okay, thanks."

"Then interval, meet me out by the front doors," he instructed.

"Okay, will do," I replied.

"You'll be alright?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "I should be, I think I have some of the same classes as Leighton."

"Chemistry and Drama," he said matter-of-factly.

"How did you-?"

"Never mind," he smiled slyly at me. "We better go." Just at that second an obnoxiously loud bell rang. I had to cover my ears because of my advanced hearing. I gave a loud groan and I followed the corridors. I arrived at the classroom right on time.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened it and feel the heat of at least 5 students and a teacher. The door kept opening behind me, and more students piled in. "Oh, Lexi, over here," the teacher said cheerily. I came forward and stood in front of her nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you," the teacher smiled. She shook my hand gently and held my shoulders as she silenced the class. "Now everybody, we have a new student here, some of you will meet her in form class and some will meet her in other classes but this is her first appearance and I want her to be welcomed." She stepped backwards. "Now, Lexi why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I rubbed the back of my hand, anxiously. "Well, my name is Lexi Lewis," here comes my big, ultra lie. "I'm 14, but I'll be 15 in April." The teacher made a gesture with her hand, beckoning me to continue. "I was born in California, but moved here not so long ago. Both my birth parents are dead so I am adopted." Apparently my adopted father is Logan, or James Howlett, and my mother is Olivia Howlett... Ororo.. They make an awesome couple. "I have been to many different schools, because I have moved quite a few times, and I have been moved forward sometimes in classes." I did not know what to say next to I glanced at the teacher. She smiled and clasped her hands.

"If that's all you want to say, that's fine," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded and laughed nervously.

"Relax, the first day is always the hardest but I'm sure you'll be fine," she said comforting. "Now, we need to settle you down with a seat." She began scanning the area. "How about with Phoebe?" I shrugged and followed the point. I sat down next a smirking girl. It was hard to tell but I guessed that she had short, blonde hair which parted to the right. Her eyes must have been blue, but it really was difficult to notice. She had this unusual smirk that seemed to either make you think she was plotting something or that she was a just a relaxed girl.

"I'm Phoebe Steel," she whispered.

"Lexi Lewis," I whispered back. She giggled.

"Which lesson do you have next?" she asked quietly.

"Maths."

"Room?"

I tried to remember, "315."

"Awesome, me too," she winked. "Sit with me, girl."

"Sure thing," I smiled. We had to straighten up for class. I got given a new folder for English. I was to put all my work in the folder and whenever I needed something I just had to take it out... Obviously. I was also given a jotter, and I wrote my name, teacher and class on it.

Miss Hill took out a book, "Well Lexi, we're currently reviewing books that we have read personally." I nodded. "The deadline's next Tuesday, so you're welcome to participate."

"Sure," I replied.

"Great," she grinned, "Do you have a book in mind?"

"Well, I have recently finished The Business of Dying."

"An interesting book," the teacher looked deep in thought, "I have read it as well. Quite intriguing. Very well, you can choose to do that."

Once the class settled again, the teacher began writing someone on the board. I focused the heat from the lights to view what it said. Romeo and Juliet. I raised both my eyebrows in confusion. I thought you studied that in middle school at least.

"Yes class, we are now studying Romeo and Juliet by the famous genius, William Shakespeare," she began. She managed to catch everyone's attention. "Anyone know much about it?" A girl raised her hand, "Yes Valeria?"

"Romeo and Juliet is about a forbidden romance between 2 lovers that were never meant to be," the girl explained.

"Very good," the teacher nodded, "Very thought-out and spot on!" The girl smiled, appreciating the compliment. "Yes, Romeo and Juliet is a play that focuses on how love is limited. It shows how the balanced fighting of 2 families could try and prevent the love for Romeo and Juliet. They were classed as star-struck lovers." She began to write some words down on the board. "First of all, we will read a small version of the play, then we will plan out the characters; listing their personalities and how they are involved in the play."

Everyone was handed out a small booklet titled Romeo + Juliet. When I opened it, I could not make any sense of it. I needed heat to see it. Badly. I tried focusing the light above me to provide some heat, and luckily it worked. The words began spilling all over the page. A couple of illustrations were illuminated. I quickly scanned the introduction and waited for the teacher to speak.

"To make it more fun, why don't we use different people for characters?" she suggested. Several kids groaned. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun. Okay, we need a Romeo."

A confident guy held his hand up. There was a massive light above him so he had short, dark brown hair and I think his eyes were a grey colour. Not a dull grey, more like a mysterious, eerie grey. He was tall, and quite muscular.

"Ahh.. Jason, of course." He smiled. "Now for a Juliet."

3 girls raised their hands. The first girl sat by a radiator. She had long auburn hair, cerulean-coloured eyes. She seemed to be slightly tanned, but her face was also a little red, clearly out of embarrassment. Maybe she had a crush on this Jason.

The second girl looked even more confident. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but was a traditional brown. Her hair also had blonde highlights. Her eyes were sharp and you could tell from them that she was a perfectionist. Her eyes seemed to have many colours of the desert, with all kinds of brown, and even a slight sandy colour in between. She was quite tall, slim and looked rather athletic.

The third girl sat by the window, with the sun bouncing on her hair. She had long, black hair, tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. She reminded me of Rhiannon as she wore lots of colourful clothing.

"Ahh.. Stephanie, Rebecca and Claire," the teacher smiled. "Well, we can only have 1 Juliet unfortunately." The 3 girls looked at the teacher anxiously. For some reason, they all wanted the part. The teacher seemed to have been thinking, as she stayed silent for a few moments. "This is a very hard decision," she exclaimed. "I know, Jason, why don't you choose."

Jason's eyes widened and he looked nervously at all 3 girls. This was not an actual play, people, only a little version. "I'm not certain," he glanced at them all. I sighed and turned the other way, clearly unamused.

"How about Lexi?" the teacher asked. My unseeing eyes widened as I turned.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That seems fair," Jason shrugged.

"No way," I replied.

The teacher arched an eyebrow, "Don't worry Lexi, they're not too big parts."

"Yeah, but I hate romance," I replied grimly. It was true, I hated romance, always have.

"Maybe," the teacher crossed her arms, "but you should try to experience different genres."

I stood up slowly, and took the clasp from my hair, letting my hair fall in front of my eyes. "If I do this, will you leave me alone?" I asked, the venom literally in my voice. I accidentally let out a hiss but no one seemed to notice.

"Of course," the teacher began to beam, making me even more embarrassed. I was not certain if Jason was happy with the situation or not but I could feel 3 pairs of eyes staring at me.

Oh, this was humiliating. I spent the whole period reciting words in a funny voice, acting all lovey dovey. The teacher said I was a great actor, but I could not care less. Once the bell rang, I was out of the classroom like a flash.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard Phoebe run to me. "Man, you're fast."

I laughed, "Having to spend about 50 minutes or so reading Romeo and Juliet will do that to you."

"You don't like it?" she asked, curiosity obvious on her stance. There was also a pure defence on her, as if she was suspicious of me. _Great_.

"It is alright, I guess," I shrugged. We walked towards the third floor.

"I love romance," Phoebe clutched her bag to her chest, an obvious happiness suddenly overwhelming her. "I mean, don't you dream of your prince charming?"

"I dream of a world without so many issues," I shook my head. We clambered up the stairs, Phoebe staring at me.

"Issues?"

"You know, racism, homophobia, all that stuff," I replied. "Plus animal cruelty, I am totally against that, I adore animals."

"I see," she smiled. "Are you a...Tree-hugger?"

"Oh, God no," I shook my head again, "I mean, I like trees and plants, and do not want to see them die but I am not crazy enough to be dubbed as a tree-hugger."

"Ahh, sorry," Phoebe caught up with me. "It's just, not many people here care about that stuff. Half these kids are against mutants," she had began to whisper as more people crowded around us. The heat among people was enough to drive me insane, thank goodness I had control over myself.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath.

"Hm?" Phoebe glanced at me.

"Why can people not realise that mutants are people?" I turned to her, still walking up the stairs.

"Because we're different," she replied quietly.

I pulled her into a hidden alcove, "You are a mutant?" I asked astounded.

"So are you," she crossed her arms.

"How can you tell?" I narrowed my unperceptive eyes.

"I can sense other mutants," she looked away. "And you're a dangerous one."

"True," I arched an eyebrow, "But how does that make you a mutant, exactly? I mean, sometimes you can just have a knack for stuff."

"I also can sense someone coming, but people I'm just paranoid."

"Are you psychic?" I asked, trying to understand. I heard the second bell go and knew we were going to be late.

"I guess," Phoebe nodded sadly, "I can't read minds though but I do get visions and I feel like people are talking to me, that I know are dead."

My eyebrows shot upwards, "Communicating with the dead? Like mediumship or something?"

"Yeah, if you put it like that," she murmured. She must have been really relieved to have gotten that off her chest but she also looked worried that I might tell.

"We have to go," I said in the silence.

"Hm?" She glanced up at me.

"The bell has gone," I said in a dry monotone. "We will be late." We left the alcove and then I noticed she was paler than before, "Do not worry," I said softly. "I promise not to tell."

"It's not that," she shook her head. "I've kinda just seen something of you."

"What?"

"Your soul," she crossed her arms before shaking her head. "It's black." I stood in shock for a moment.

"My soul is black?" I demanded.

"There's a part of you that is evil," she said softly, "Have you ever felt not in control?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

"You're a snake, sly and feared, but cautious and elegant."

"Ummm," I really had lost my voice that moment then I hesitated, "Maybe we should get to class." There was a dull, glassy look in her eyes, which I managed to see, thanks to the light.

"Yeah, before anything else freaky appears," she replied bluntly before leading me into the direction of the school. I stopped before entering, I could have sworn I sensed someone familiar there.

We were only about 3 minutes late for Maths so the teacher let us off. He was alright, with a dry sarcastic humour and a little strict. He made us do questions in a booklet, presumably equations. I was hoping that there was a light above me but they were all switched off because there were massive windows at the side. Thank goodness that it was sunny. The numbers poured over the sheets, making me relieved.

I did in fact sit with Phoebe but we were both suspicious of each other. She was cautious of the way I wrote my sums. I was starting to worry about being left-handed. Well, technically I was ambidextrous. But I wrote with my left hand if someone was on my left, and I wrote with my right when someone was on my right. Phoebe was on my left, so yeah, I was writing with my left hand. Why does that matter again?

Maths went far too slowly for my liking. It was not too bad, but probably could have been better. Strangely, I felt relieved when the bell rang.

I remembered that Sebastian told me to go to the front, so I did just that. I walked silently through the corridors and could feel his presence getting closer so I knew I was going the right way. I heard yelling coming from outside so quickened the pace and finally I managed to get outside.

I just got out and I was pulled. I growled, ready to slap Sebastian when I felt a different presence. Jason. He was angry, why?

"You do not just grab people!" I put my hands on my hips, escaping his grip.

"Mutant," he spat the word.

"What?" my anger deceased and now worry replaced it.

"I know you're a mutant," he sneered.

"How-No, I am not, now stop with the accusations before I tell someone," I kept my cool.

"Lari-Lexi!" someone cried. Sebastian. _Great_. I was near the back of the school, hidden away from everyone and I had the mutant-hater in front of me. If I focused enough, I could sense the waves that Sebastian provided, trying to look for me.

"Are all you new kids mutants?" Jason crossed his arms.

"No," I narrowed my eyes. "And I am not one either."

"Really?" Jason laughed coldly. "Is that why you spit venom?" Oh no, someone did notice.

"What?" I began to play the fool.

"Lexi, where the hell are you!" I heard Sebastian yell.

Enraged, Jason grabbed my arm and held me to the wall, his grip on my arm tight, so I could not escape. Seriously, I could easily bite him and paralyse him but I knew I had to pretend to be normal.

"What the-" It was Sebastian. He had finally found me. "Who are you?"

"Back off," Jason used his other hand to make a **no **or **stop **gesture.

"Seth," I panted, remembering his fake name.

"What's going on?" Sebastian stepped forward, ignoring the boy.

"I'm here to punish all mutants at this school," Jason scowled at him, "And unless you want to be a part of it, get out of here."

"You do realise I'm probably 3 years older than you," Sebastian replied bluntly. Damn Sebastian and his ego. "And she's not a mutant."

"Really? So I imagined that venom?"

"Venom?" Sebastian froze. Okay, I do not think he knows about the venom. "You're crazy man."

"Really?" Jason repeated while laughing. He used one hand to creep slowly across my revealed skin then he grasped my neck. I felt my breath cut down, making it harder to breathe. I tilted my head over to where Sebastian was standing and I could see his eyes narrowing. When it was sunny, I could see better because of the heat. And even though I could usually just see outlines, I could see more features of people. The colours were messed up but that did not matter. I felt the inside of my neck move slightly, which kinda freaked me out then I grinned. He could strangle me all day, it would only leave a mark...I hope. He then tightened the grip, making it even harder. I clutched his hand with my free one, and tried to pull it off but I was getting weaker and weaker.

"Hey, Seth, have you seen Lexi?" Kacia came around the corner and her eyes widened at the scene she saw. "What the fu-?" She glared at Jason and ran forward. She jumped on his back, and pulled his backwards. He would not let go of my neck so I toppled forward as well. "Seth, do something!" Kacia yelled.

"What!" he demanded.

"Get the principle or something," Kacia held Jason in a bear-hug, making him finally let go of me. I fell to my knees, one hand on the ground, the other on my neck. Sebastian raced towards me and put an arm around me protectively.

"Are you okay, Larissa?" he whispered but his eyes were still focused on the mutant-hater-freak who was trying to hit Kacia. Kacia dodged him and sweep-kicked. That training really did pay off. Jason fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall and stumbled to the ground. I still had my hand grasped on my neck, trying to relax it. I could feel a bruise beginning.

"We have to call the professor," Kacia panted.

"I can hear Logan," Sebastian replied.

"Where?" Kacia asked quickly.

Sebastian focused for a moment, "Two blocks away."

"Well, hurry up and contact him!"

"Okay, give me a minute," Sebastian grimaced. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Logan, it's Larissa. She need helps." I could literally hear the sound waves rippling in the air then moving. It felt weird. "He said he'll be here in a moment," Sebastian said.

"Oh my God," Jason leaned forward, my attention immediately growing towards him, as well as the lump in my throat growing with fear. I was not scared of him. I was not scared of him. I was not scared of him. I do not do fear. "You're some psychic freak!"

"Haven't we gone over this?" Sebastian tilted his head so his eyes bored into Jason's.

I could sense the dread that began to cripple him, his eyes widening with such terror that I could only think that Sebastian was using his powers against him. I grabbed Sebastian's hand, trying to beg him to stop, while letting go of my neck, exposing it to the wind.

"Please," I rasped. I almost did not see the heat that radiated from his face when our skin touched.

His eyes softened and he slid to his knees, his arm once again around me, helping me to get up. "If you ever hurt Larissa again, I will make sure you will suffer," he said in a dark voice that even scared me.

"Larissa?" Jason repeated.

"It's a nickname," Kacia replied coolly. "Now run along little boy unless you want a girl to beat you up again."

"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar and gruff voice.

"Logan," I rasped, my breath still uneasy. He noticed Sebastian's protective arm around me, my hand was back on my neck and Kacia was up against a younger boy. He got it in one.

"Right, we're going home," he said, stepping towards me, ignoring the mutant-hater.

"You can't just skip school," Jason retorted. "And that mutant is no exception."

"Listen kid," Logan finally looked at him, "She's no different to you, now get lost before damage is done." He nodded to Sebastian, who released my arm. Logan then helped me up.

"Is that why Phoebe Steel believes she has a black soul?" Jason yelled. My unperceptive eyes widened. He was the familiar presence I had felt.

"What?" the others looked at him.

"That's right, Phoebe's a mutant too. A psychic." Jason smiled smugly, "I heard _Lexi's _and her discussion."

"Black soul?" Sebastian questioned. I pictured the conversation and felt my heart race.

"It is not what you think!" I yelled quickly.

They all glanced at me, Jason too amused for my liking, "Then tell us, snake-girl." I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, that was when I realised what the evil part meant. I lacked control. Because of that, I could be outrageously dangerous.

I smirked, preparing to scare him, "Because I have killed people, and I liked it," I used my meanest glare at him, which really did freak him out. Sebastian turned pale, as did Kacia so I whispered, "Just kidding," in their direction. They heard and smiled. Logan seemed to hear as well as he still did not let go of me.

"You. Killed. People." Jason almost fell over. He stood up, took a deep breath and lunged at me. Logan twirled me around, so that Jason fell face-first into the ground. "You're a murderer, people like you should be punished," he seethed.

"And people like you should stop all these accusations," I wailed. The bell rang, it was solid and unexpected that we all jumped. Logan turned to Kacia and Sebastian.

"You two go back, I'm taking Larissa home."

"What about him?" Sebastian directed to Jason.

_Do not worry_, the professor's words rang in all of our heads, making me cringe a little. _I will sort his memories, he will not remember that this happened_.

Sebastian and Kacia nodded to Logan and myself and hurried back inside the building. Jason seemed to have froze but then it stopped. He blinked, confused and shrugged it off, following the others into the school.

I sighed, still clutched to Logan. "Relax," he said.

I glanced up at him, "I am just meant for trouble, right?"

"Yeah," he replied breezily. We remained hidden, then we ducked under windows, heading to somewhere safe. We landed in the park. "I had to forget my bike," he groaned. I moved my head and directed it to the sun, feeling the intense heat. I sat on a wooden bench, resting my leg, that I had tripped over, and let the wind whip my neck. Logan walked left and right, trying to think. "You can't go back there."

I opened my eyes and glanced at him, "Why not?"

"You almost got killed."

"That was one idiot," I shrugged.

"But there are more there. The professor was right," he slumped his shoulders and sat on the bench.

"It can happen to anyone," I lifted my leg onto the bench and leaned on it.

"But it happened to you," Logan narrowed his eyes. "I'm talking to the professor, you are staying at the mansion!"

"No!" I yelled before he began to walk. He turned to me, a serious expression clear on his face. "I am not getting locked up again!"

"It's for your own safety," Logan protested.

"That is what my parents said," I sneered before standing. "I had no freedom, school is the best option for me right now."

Logan sighed, "We'll think of something." I followed him out of the park and past the streets. "The professor said that Ororo is coming to pick us up," he replied, stopping at a sign.

"Aww, you cannot walk the distance?" I teased.

"I sparred Summers this morning," he yawned.

"And?"

"Trained a bunch of kids, sorry you missed it." I pouted, why did he have to do that? I loved training and no one told me about it. I grumbled but bit back the insults. He then had to ruin the perfect silence, "What was that about you having a black soul?"

I gulped, I should have seen it coming, "Oh, it is nothing, really."

"You're lying," he gruffed.

I laughed nervously then I could sense Ororo. Thank God. "We have company," I replied cheerily. My smile faded when I turned around. Ororo stopped the car, and got out. She looked at me and at Logan.

"Are you alright?" she asked me carefully.

I nodded glumly, "Just got in a little fight."

Logan snorted, "Some kid tried to strangle her.

Ororo's eyes widened as she looked at me. "Well, the professor told me to come here, so I'm guessing he knows."

Logan nodded, "Let's go then." I could literally feel the thunder on my face, the anger that crawled up my throat...A.k.a venom and the senses I had; fading.

"Larissa?" I heard someone ask. I flickered my eyes open, the heat dry but enough for me to view my surroundings.

"Woah, what happened?" I asked, but I sounded like I was drugged. I observed the place we were at. I recognized the bed I was on: mine. "Am I at the mansion?"

"Yes," I focused to see Ororo sitting on my bed with me. "You blanked out, Logan and I really panicked, we thought you died there."

"Relax," I laughed numbly, "It takes a lot to kill me."

"I know," Ororo nodded, "We had to cancel your powers for you to wake up. It seems that something inside of you triggered, making you collapse."

I glanced around, something was really unusual. "I can see."

"Yes, it turns out your blindness is in fact an effect from your mutation," someone walked in. I saw a blue, furry man. Hank McCoy. I turned to look at Ororo again. Her skin was bronze, her hair was a snowy white and her eyes blue; filled with concern and warmth. I felt for the image inducer around my neck but it was gone.

"We took it off," Ororo said, "It almost showed your true appearance." I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, getting a better view of my room.

"What time is it?" I asked randomly.

"3:15," Hank replied simply. My eyebrows shot up from shock.

"I have been unconscious for that long?" I then realised that my voice was a lot softer, without any hisses or snarls.

"Yes, the professor has been inside your mind 3 times already," Ororo gently clasped my hand. It was a sign of comfort and peace. My shoulders relaxed and I sighed deeply. I ran my tongue along my teeth. No fangs.

"This is me when I am normal?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"No, this is you without your mutation," Ororo shook her head.

"What is the difference?" I muttered under my breath. I stepped in front of the mirror and my jaw unclenched in surprise. My hair was black, obviously but there was an evident blue shade in it. A midnight blue. It clashed with the black, making it look like the night sky. My skin was still a pale colour, but not eerily pale. More powdery white, with a tinge of peach that rested snugly on parts where I was mostly exposed to the sun. I looked at my eyes. Green. Definitely green. A fresh green apple, mixed with luscious grass and collided with ivy. They were hypnotising, I could not stop staring at them.

"It seems your appearance is a surprise," Ororo stood up, moving to my side. I nodded, dazed.

"Looks like Rhiannon is coming, the others must have already come home," Hank said, looking out the door. "Hello, Rhiannon dear."

Rhiannon bobbed in the door, politely saying, "Good afternoon, Mr. McCoy, what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Hank smiled, glancing in my direction. Rhiannon raised an eyebrow but followed his glance and bewilderment was perceptible on her features. I took a good look at her, after my own vain admiration. Her hair was a very dark colour, presumably black. It was short, and reached her slightly pointed chin. Her eyes were easily a chocolate colour, with small specks of yellow. Her pouted lips were open in shock and her skin was lightly tanned, probably thanks to the sun.

"Larissa?" she asked, very unsure.

"The one and only," I replied, grinning.

"You look so..." I raised an eyebrow, "Different..."

"It is temporary," Ororo walked towards the door to avoid my glare.

"Yes," Hank added, "I'm certain that this effect will only last for an hour before your mutation kicks in again." I swayed slightly, trying to get all this information under control. I had lost my mutation for a while and only an hour to go. My blindness was definitely a side effect from the mutation. Every human at the high school hates human. Meh, sounds normal.

I was breathing harder, my energy drained and my heart racing. I felt my neck, the bruise was still there. Guess some things do not change.

"Sebastian and Kacia have been really worried," Ororo said, "They asked the professor 10 times if you were okay."

"Wow," I was still trying to breathe.

"Hey, Larissa, are you, like, alright?" Rhiannon asked, coming to my side and supporting me.

"Long day," I panted.

"She's in shock," Hank whispered to Ororo.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Ororo suggested warmly. I shook my head.

"I need to move."

"What?" Rhiannon gave me a confused look.

"I need to see," I replied. They all understood. It was not usual for a blind girl to get her sight back for an hour. Rhiannon grasped my wrist and led me carefully out the room. I soaked in all the colours, some bright, some dark.

"Rhiannon, who's this?" I looked up to see a worried Sebastian. He did in fact have black hair, untamed and long, for a guy. His skin was a more normal pale but looked like it was going to get darker. His revealed eye was a midnight blue, the exact same shade as my hair. He was quite thin, but also muscular. Did my face just heat up there?

"Sebastian, what a joker," Rhiannon laughed.

Sebastian looked at her funny, "What?"

"You seriously can't tell?" Rhiannon's eyebrows shot up. I crossed my arms against my chest after I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear again. He glanced at me again and I could tell he was trying to think.

"I am starting to believe that I am not the blind one here," I retorted. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"L-Larissa?" he staggered.

"Of course," I replied in a dry monotone.

"But how?" He stared at me, blinking in my features and colours.

"They cancelled out my powers when I fell unconscious," I explained but forgot that Sebastian did not know that.

"You were unconscious?" he asked, a slight anger making him grit his teeth.

"My fault," I replied with ease, "I kinda went mad with rage and my powers made me black out."

"I'm surprised you even know what happened," Rhiannon said to me, her face a hidden emotion.

"So wait, how come you look different?" Sebastian asked.

I shrugged, "This is my true appearance. This is what I would have looked like if I was normal."

"They shut off her mutation," Rhiannon explained simply.

"Oh." Was it me or did he have a tinge of red on his face. That was not normal. Hm, normal. My new favourite word.

"Well, it is only going to last for another hour so I am exploring," I replied, tugging Rhiannon's wrist.

"Oh, hold on," Sebastian blurted. He took out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket and handed it to me. There was a number on it. "From a Phoebe girl."

"Ahh," I looked it over once more before folding it and putting it in my jacket pocket. I was still wearing the clothes I went to school with but one sleeve with damp with venom, I am surprised that it did not become corrosive towards the fabric. I wiped it off, it made a tingling sensation towards my skin. That was different.

"I'll let you go," Sebastian walked past us, leaving Rhiannon and myself alone.

"He likes you," Rhiannon grinned. I arched an eyebrow.

"Of course he does, he is my friend."

"No, I mean he _likes _likes you," Rhiannon had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"Do you have a point?" I asked, with a warm face. Seriously, why did my face keep heating up.

She squealed, "And you _like _him!"

My lips stretched into a thin line, "I do not do liking or whatever, I am me, I am selfish," I walked faster.

"You're not selfish," Rhiannon laughed, "You saved those kids, you never ask for much and you're a vegetarian!"

"Vegan," I corrected her. "And so? I just do not do the whole dating and liking system." Then I thought of something, "And he is 3 years older than me."

"So?" Rhiannon smirked, "Don't you like older guys?"

"Do I have to knock some sense into you?" I seethed then launched ahead, hearing her laugh.

* * *

My fingers, ouch! Well, sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes up for it. Seeing how it's just under 8000 words. -sob-


	9. A Visit To A Psychiatrist

9: A Visit To A Psychiatrist

'Dear...Barney?

Well, I really do need to go to a psychiatrist. After what I have been through, I am not arguing about it any longer. I got my normal sight back. Normal? Meh, favourite word. I phoned Phoebe, and she seemed quite cool. Turns out one of her cousins live in the mansion, but her parents do not know she is a mutant. Poor girl, I will just have to tell them, when I need some blackmail anyway.

I feel like something strange is going to happen, and not in a good way. I feel like people are looking at me weirdly, and I am not paranoid. Well, a little, but I feel really uncomfortable. Logan is at the door, it is time for me to visit the psychiatrist. Wish me luck, my little book of thoughts. Xxx'

"Hey, Larissa?" came the gruff voice of Logan. I sighed and closed my diary. I stood from my bed and headed out my room. "You ready?"

I began to give him the silent treatment as I crossed my arms. He grunted and directed me out the mansion. It was weird to have my normal sight back, the red and yellow blobs moved across the floors.

I tightened my fingerless gloves and plugged in my iPod, or whatever it was called. I managed to press play, and listened to AFI from the earplugs in my ears. I had to put it to the lowest volume because of my advanced hearing. Logan said something but I could not quite hear him. I removed one plug, "What?"

"You're humming," he said bluntly.

My eyebrows raised in shock, "Really?"

"What's that song anyway?" he took my iPod and glanced at the title. "Love Like Winter?"

"It is an awesome song, leave it," I grabbed it back again and put it in my jeans pocket. Logan raised his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay." He seemed to have looked at me for a moment, "Since when do you wear make-up?"

"Since Rhiannon," I replied grimly.

"Let me guess, she begged and begged?" he asked.

"You got it in 1," I grimaced. I waved to the lingering Sebastian and Kacia and followed Logan out the gates.

"I'd take the bike, but Professor Xavier asked me to use the car," Logan opened the door to a car.

"Do I care?" I replied blankly. I sat on the other side and sort of blanked out, listening to my favourite songs as the car started. I could have fallen asleep, it was like I was in a trance.

"You're foaming at the mouth," I blinked, and took out an earphone.

"I am what?" I felt at my mouth. Venom. Again. I took a wipe, and cleared it off and turned my head to face the window, putting my earphone back in, listening to Miss Murder. I did not care if I was humming along, it was a good song and I liked it.

"We're here," Logan said sternly, slowing the car down and looking for a place to park.

"I noticed," I took my earplugs out, switching the device off and placing it in my jeans pocket. I raked my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Kid, you stink of nerves, relax, I promise it won't be that bad," Logan said without looking at me, as he stopped in a parking space.

"Is this person mutant or human?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Uhh," Logan locked the car and scratched his chin, "I think she's a mutant, a friend of Charles."

"Hmph," I crossed my arms and began to walk to the building.

"I don't know if Charles told her you're a mutant or not," Logan gruffed.

"Meh, I doubt it matters," I replied simply, feeling the hot sun against my face. I must admit, I love it when it is sunny, only because I can see better. The red blobs formed into lines, creating a tall building. My breath hitched in my throat, that was definitely where I was to go and confess all my troubles. I could be here for a while.

"Yeah, just go ahead," Logan called, "I'm picking up some stuff for Charles, it's Dr. Koller you're looking for." I nodded to him and continued on my merry way.

I walked through the revolving doors, which really confused me. It was rather cold in this room; that I believed was the entrance. I saw a young-looking and bored woman, presumably doing a crossword puzzle. I stepped forward, and watched her surprised face as she spotted me.

"You must be Larissa," she stood up straight and fiddled with her hair.

I nodded, "From the Xavier Institute," I replied.

"Riiight," she looked far too uninterested. "I presume you want Dr. Koller?"

"Yeah," I nodded again.

"Right," she repeated, "Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and keep walking."

_Hm, helpful_, I thought sarcastically. I nodded once again and went straight for the elevator. Why did I have to be disguised mutant right now? I should either be human or normal mutant... Meh...

I clicked a button as soon as I was in the elevator, and I presume it was the number 3 or whatever. I leaned on the elevator wall, and yawned as the electronic box went upwards. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and winced as I felt the mental resistance I was receiving. _She _was back.

_Long time no see...Talk to, whatever, _she whispered into my mind.

_Back off, I am busy_, I mentally pushed her back. She laughed, the voice the only thing I could hear.

_You know you cannot get rid of me_, her voice said darkly. I grimaced as she pressed in, creating a pain in my head.

_Go to Hell_, I muttered, before the door opened.

_Already been, not so interesting_, she chuckled. I banged my head on the elevator wall before leaving. _Ouch!_

I smirked, and walked through the corridors. I kept an unperceptive eye open for Dr. Koller. I finally reached a door which had Dr. Koller's name imprinted on it. I chapped on the door and heard a very faint "Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped in, gathering everything in my sight. A woman of endless age sat in the middle of the room, clearly meditating. There was an aura of power around her, I did not need any sight to check. When I stepped closer, I felt something strange happening. Like a part of me broke off.

It was then that my human sight returned. I blinked... That was unexpected. I looked at the woman more closely. She has long, white hair that reminded me of snow for its colour and water for the elegant stance it held. When she opened her eyes, they reminded me of ash, for they were a very dark grey that seemed to move like smoke. She wore a dark suit, but she looked as if she was to wear flowing white robes, and chanter spells.

"Larissa Libra," she stood up, and turned to me, a knowing and understanding look in her eyes.

I gulped down the surprise, "Yes, that is...What people call me," I replied in a rather confusing tone. She chuckled mysteriously.

"Or Larissa Darkholme as your face suggests," she walked swiftly towards me, holding my chin upwards and stared deeply into my eyes. "You hold much power, you must understand."

"I-I do," I blinked again. She smiled warmly, taking a seat on a cream armchair. She beckoned to the chair in front, and immediately I sat.

"I must confess, I hadn't expected to be in the presence of such a distinguished mutant whilst I worked," she grabbed a notepad and instantly began to write.

I laughed nervously, "Life is full of surprises."

"I love that saying," she smiled again, glancing at me. "And it's very true."

"Mhmm," I was quite tongue-tied, I had not expected to be countered by such a person, her eyes held much wisdom and power but there was warmth and comfort.

"My name is also Larissa," her eyes sparked. "Such a small world."

I nodded dumbly, then I thought, "Are you a friend of the professor's?"

"An acquaintance," her eyes drooped slightly. "We have had our ups and downs."

"I see," I said the ironic phrase most said.

"Now, to clear the air, you are in fact blind?" Dr. Koller asked, swooping in suddenly.

I nodded again, but more confidently, "I recently found out it was part of my mutation."

"Which is why your eyes are coloured, without the image inducer," she pointed out.

I glanced to the side, "My appearance is strange," I smiled slightly.

"Oh, not at all, some have a lot more fears in their appearance," Dr. Koller chuckled. "Yours' isn't strange at all, just wonderful."

"Uh, thanks?" What was I to say to that?

_Something a lot more nicer, no doubt_, the voice rang in my head. I shivered, the presence was always scary to feel. I grimaced feeling the words pound in my head by the second. _I thought you were your good side, and I am your bad side? _I resisted the urge to bang my head again, or speak out-loud.

"Larissa, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Koller's words also sounded in my head. I put my hand on my forehead, rubbing it slightly.

"Sorry," I murmured, "Sudden headache."

_Pfft, is that what you think of me? Oh yeah, you are nice._

"Ahh," her eyes scanned mine again, trying to find something she probably should not learn off.

_How are you talking to me anyway? _

_Duh, I am a part of you, venom-breath. _

I felt like stabbing her, but that would probably be suicide... "Your heart-rate has risen double, and your breathing is slowing down," I turned to the suspicious woman.

"H-How did you know?" I asked, my eyes widened.

_Duh, _she repeated, _It is her powers... _

_Oh, shut up_, I mentally slapped her.

_OUCH!_

"My powers, just as Soul said," Dr. Koller replied. My eyes narrowed. How did she know her name?

_It is pretty obvious when ya think about it... _

_Seriously, do you want me to stab you? _

_That is suicide, you know that. _

_I thought that 10 seconds ago, duh, _I replied mentally.

"Umm," Dr. Koller said nervously. I automatically looked at her. "I would hate to disturb your argument with your soul-self, but maybe she should back out for now."

"Tell me how," I laughed bitterly.

_Aww, want rid of me already? _

_Of course, _I replied.

_You love me really, _she said sweetly.

_Just get out of here before I bang my head again! _

_Jeez, you do not want to see me now, but whenever you feel angry or scared, you suddenly call on me to help._

_I never ask for your help_, I sneered.

_Heh, you do a lot more than you think, Larissa, _I heard her voice fade away and sighed.

"Soul-selves and inner demons are always such a pest," Dr. Koller laughed.

"Tell me about it," I laughed back.

"Okay," she sighed pleasantly, "I think we should get started."

"I think so too," I replied. "Before Soul comes to greet us again."

"Trust me," she smiled warmly, "They can't come back for long, they need to rest. Managing to climb into your mind takes a lot of their energy, so she'll be resting."

"I hope so," I nodded. I looked at the notepad she was still holding, and could see her pen still moving although she was not directing it.

"Would you mind lying down here?" She gestured to the long Chaise longue.

"Sure," I stood up from the chair then lay down on the comfortable object.

"Just close your eyes for a moment, Larissa, I need you to relax and clear your head of thoughts," she explained. I closed them, focusing on nothing but my breathing and heard her slowly come over.

"What now?" I asked, my voice a lot less strained.

"Well, first thing's first." She put a gentle hand softly on my forehead. "Charles Xavier believes you suffer from trauma or it is beyond his powers to search your mind," she explained, "It is his decision that I do what I am about to do."

"And, what is that?" I asked but was not answered as I felt something almost like water pour onto my head. I tried to open my eyes but to no prevail; they remained closed. I began to panic, my heart-rate rising again. My lips could not open either.

"Relax, the more you struggle, the harder the impact is on you," she put another hand on my head and slid them down, so they cupped my chin and face, "Think of your breathing, just your breathing." I decided to trust her and thought of my breath, slowing it down and keeping it at an easy pace. "Good. Think of the memory you had of the encounter of the ghost," I almost panicked again, but instead let the memory slide into my head. It was harder to picture the ghost of my so-called mother, but I managed it.

"_Who is my mother?"_

"_You will learn of that soon enough," she closed her eyes, beginning to fade away._

"Hmm," I heard the distant voice of Dr. Koller. "That would scare anyone."

"I was not scared," I replied boldly.

"True, but in your heart and mind, there is a battle of emotions, is that correct? The reason for your Soul, she has always been there but has gotten stronger because of your strengthen of emotions. She feeds on your pain and misery."

I felt the memory of when I first heard her voice. When I was but a small child. It was such a strong memory.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting on the window ledge of the Home. My mind already in a world away from here. I heard the screaming and laughter of the other children, but there was always no desire to laugh or smile from me. _

"_Because you have no need for it," I heard a voice. Someone had heard my thoughts, and had dared to confront me about them. _

"_What?" I snapped my head around but could trace no being. _

"_You cannot trace me, because I am not there," she laughed. _

"_Who are you?" I whispered darkly, standing up. _

"_I am you," she laughed again. "The darker side of you, your Soul, your demon." _

"_I have no soul," I grimaced, running my fingers on the closest wall. _

"_Then why am I here?" she asked, an amusement clearly in her voice. I did not answer, for fear of what I may say. "Open your mind to find me, open your pale eyes to seek me out. Open your heart when angry or sad, for I will always be there in your doubt." _

"_What?" I repeated angrily. _

"_I will help you in the bitter times of your life, wither you like it or not," she said desolately. "We are separate, but I am your other half, the whole that creates you." _

"_Just get out of my head," I punched the mirror, the glass shattering around my feet, the blood oozing from my hand._

"_I am not in your head," she replied, her voice fading, "I am in your soul." _

_-Flashback-_

I grimaced, not wanting that memory back any time soon. "Such a concerning memory," I heard Dr. Koller murmur.

"It is not a big deal, I am over it," I whispered.

"Then why call it?"

"I did not call it," my voice getting angrier.

"A part of you did, maybe your Soul," she whispered in a calm voice.

I relaxed, trying to empty my thoughts. "Yeah, well she does a lot of unexpected things," I murmured.

"Why don't you try to slide Soul from your mind right now," Dr. Koller suggested. "Think of recent memories, maybe happy memories."

I nodded slightly and took a deep breath. I watched the memories flicker through my mind, and tried to organise them all, as if I was putting them all in files.

"That's it," Dr. Koller tapped my forehead with a finger, "You need to keep them organized, keep in control. You say you have shattered memories; tidy the rest and pick up the pieces."

I imagined scenes of my memories fly around in my mind, and put them in a line, keeping them secure and accurate. I watched some happy memories all lined up, like televisions. I focused on one and watched I appear. I smiled at the memory.

"Yes, that must be quite a relaxing memory for you," Dr. Koller said.

"Yeah, it was a great day," I replied.

"Just focus on more happy memories, try to remember every detail."

I honestly had no idea what this was about, but I was not about to say that. It was then that I realised, I had never been able to remember these memories at all. They seemed fictional. "What is going on?" I asked, fear in my trembling voice.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Koller said, standing up, touching my forehead once. My eyes snapped open, the lights almost blinding me. I leaned forward.

"Those were not my memories," I snapped.

"They were," she raised a hand. "Soul was hiding them from you. She shattered the happy memories; hoping to grow stronger."

"But," I looked at her, "It seems impossible that those memories are true, I hated my childhood."

"But you do remember your Aunt Klarita?"

"I-I remember her," I nodded. "She took me in when both of my parents died," I blinked, "Wait... What is that about?"

Dr. Koller sighed in defeat, "I...I'm the woman you're named after," she looked at her feet. "I am your father's sister." My mouth popped open in surprise. I stared at her, trying to find any similarities. "I was to have nothing to do with you, for my mutant abilities may have encouraged you." She turned away, "It was your father's wish. Before he died."

I tried to think, "What is that got to do with my memories?" I asked the simple question, biting back the other obvious choices.

"The moment you were born, I appeared by your side. Your mother yelled at me, telling me to go. But, I promised her that I would hide your memories, stop you from knowing the truth."

"That my mother is really Mystique?" I asked.

She nodded, "You managed to learn that by yourself, I knew that much already. You know she didn't die, but you know she disappeared."

"Yeah, at first I thought she died, I attended her funeral. When I met my aunt Klar-"

"Me," she cut me off. "Your father questioned why I was there, but grieving took him quickly and I was left to take care of you." She shook her head dramatically, "I wanted to give you the happy memories, to stop you from growing bitter, and to stop Soul from taking your body. She grew stronger over the years I had, and I had no choice but to give you up."

"Wait," I interrupted her, trying to clear the fog, "In my memories, I only stayed with my Aunt Klarita for at least a week."

"Two years, darling," she smiled sweetly. My eyes widened. "It must be hard for you, to learn so much about yourself yet you still don't know your place."

I laughed sourly, "The surprises never end."

She sighed, "Charles Xavier doesn't know that I am your aunt, he doesn't know and if he did, I am certain he would not want you to find out."

"Why not? The professor is a decent man," I stood up, uncertain.

"Exactly," she shook her head again, "The memories you had before today, most of them were true, but big chunks of your life are missing, that's what the ghost was talking about."

"The ghost?" I blinked, "That was you," I said in realisation.

She turned to face me again, "It was. Not to cause you distress, but to help you discover yourself."

I gulped, I really needed a relaxing day, "So you know things about me that others do not," I began. She nodded slowly. "Is my father alive?"

"No," she paused, "he did die. He died of grief, and your mother broke his spirit. He was an empty shell."

"But my mother is alive?"

"As far as I'm concerned," she nodded again. She sat in the armchair again. "But, Larissa, please."

"What?"

"I want you to discover yourself before you unravel most lies," she replied. I sat down, feeling slightly woozy.

"Why?" I shook my head, "Why now? Why when I have my life settled, does more people come in and try to ruin it!" I yelled. The fire in my heart burned like a roaring flame. I saw red, not because of my sight returning, but because my blood was high. I felt like tearing things from its place and throwing them. I felt like hitting.

_Just a little more_, Soul purred.

"Larissa! Calm yourself!" Dr. Koller rushed from her chair and held my shoulders. "She wants control, don't let her." It was too late before I realised I was crying. The tears poured from my eyes before I could stop them. My eyes were sore, everything was blurry and my heart ached. I needed to get out. I needed help.

_PROFESSOR! _I yelled in my mind. I felt myself slow down, my body rejecting me. Dr. Koller supported me before my knees buckled. She tried to sit me on the chaise-longue but I was almost screaming, I almost hit her. I pushed her away, and swaggered forward.

"You need control," she whispered. "Your life is unclear, but your emotions should be safe." She had a firm grip on me and was trying to talk sense into me, but her voice was fading. Everything in the room disappeared and all I could see was darkness.

_How does it feel to live a lie?_

"Get out!" I shouted at her, I wanted rid of her. I hated her.

_You cannot hate me, I am the only 1 that has ever took care of you_, her voice echoed through the darkness.

"You have done nothing!"

_Larissa, I am the reason you are still living, I am the path of light for you. _

"You are pure darkness! You are evil, I hate you!"

_Really? Then why am I still here? Why can you not get rid of me? Why is it, that whenever you feel threatened, angry or depressed, you call on me? I answer your pleas, I am your follower, your shadow. _

I covered my face with both my hands as I cried harder into them.

_You cannot change the truth._

I took my hands away from my face and opened my eyes. She was there. She looked a lot like me, except her complete body was white, including her hair, her skin, everything. Except her eyes. They were completely black. All the pain, anger, sorrow, they were in them. I could see it.

_You are me, and I am you. _

"I do not want you," I whispered weakly.

Her eyes appeared softer as she blinked, a tear falling. She looked crestfallen, as if I was actually hurting her.

_It is not something we can change, I remain as your soul, as your guardian. Our reflects on life are different, but our minds are the same. I take away your sorrow, depression, your hate and more, and give you happiness. I do not control you, I just guide you. _

"Then why do you hurts all the ones I care about?"

_Because they wish to harm you, they do not deserve your attention your love. _

"So what, do you have some jealous thing?" I turned to the side.

She laughed, _I am all your negative emotions, but sometimes I am too weak to keep up. _

I could see her fading away, through the corner of my eye. "Are you going?"

_Until you call on me again, _she whispered and disappeared. I turned around again and fell to the hard floating rock in this abyss. I fell hard, knocking me unconscious.

"What happened?" I stirred, hearing Professor Xavier's voice.

"Charles, you knew the girl was troubled," Dr. Koller snapped.

"I asked you to look through her memories and help her, not cause her to go berserk."

"They are same memories that can reflect harshly on people, especially Larissa."

I groaned, feeling my breath returning and my heart-rate rising. I leaned forward, and blinked to see my mutant vision.

"Larissa, welcome back," Professor Xavier came closer, and held my hand supportively. "I heard your cry, I'm sorry to have appeared after you suffered."

"It is okay," I squeezed his hand, "I am sorry to have caused you trouble," I uttered sadly, directing to the female psychiatrist.

"Don't worry yourself, Larissa. I promise next time won't be bad, I will not make you learn so much stuff."

"Next time?" the professor asked harshly. "I'm afraid that I simply can't risk the girl's life with you, Dr. Koller."

Dr. Koller laughed, "I'm sorry, Charles, but it seems you misunderstand greatly. I know much that can help Larissa here, and unlike you, I can help her." I could sense the professor tensing up.

"Um?" I scratched my chin, wondering if the 2 usually had an argument.

"Although I can't help Larissa with some stuff, I vow to help her through it at a safe and easy pace, and will make sure no harm comes to her," the professor argued sternly.

"Charles, you do realise, that the girl requires my attention. I can help her learn more about herself," she glanced at me before continuing, "There is some things that a powerful telepath, like yourself, cannot do."

I bit my lip, nervously. I had no idea which side I was on.

"She can continue coming, however you do it my way," Charles ordered, "And I require feedback from her progress."

"As you wish," Dr. Koller replied breezily.

"Okay, Larissa, I have a car outside with Ororo, we should go back to the Institute."

I nodded, not sure what I was supposed to say. Before I left in confusion, I heard Dr. Koller whisper, "The girl cannot be fixed under your command, Charles. You need to learn that you can't help everyone."

We arrived outside of the building, the professor in a very bad mood. "I am sorry?"

"No need," he sighed, "I just wonder what's best for my students. Dr. Koller is right though, there is some things that I am limited to help you with."

"How was it?" Ororo came up to us, she seemed nervous and slightly surprised.

"Tough," the professor laughed easily, "Larissa needs some time to cool off and relax."

I nodded, not arguing with that.

"Good," Ororo smiled, "Sebastian stopped me before we left, he somehow knew you were in trouble. It took us a lot of persuasion to keep him at the Institute."

I laughed as we entered the massive, blue car, "He is here for me, that is what friends are for," I smiled as I thought how true those very words were.

"Such a good little speech," the professor smiled and nodded at me, "A true teaching of mine. To respect all."

I nodded and yawned, feeling quite tired. The professor gave me a strange look as if he wanted to search my mind but refused to. I hoped he would not, for I wanted to keep my secrets to myself. I wanted to keep going to Dr. Koller, for she knew more about me than I ever have, plus she was my aunt. I was still trying to get over that.

I heard the engine started and we began to drive away. I closed my unperceptive eyes and tried to regain all those thoughts that I had. To calm myself, to hide.

"Oh, Larissa," the professor interrupted my thought-time.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I believe that the school will be closed tomorrow."

"Really, why?" I turned to face him, curious.

"Bank holiday, hm, I'm not too sure myself," the professor mulled it over. "But hopefully, it means you can have a relaxing day."

"I hope so," I laughed.

* * *

Thankfully not as long as my last chapter... My fingers are still bleeding from that horrid experience.

Anyhoo, yeah, not much action happening, just more lies unraveled, and truths appearing. Larissa is so OOC at the end... xP Anyway, don't worry about death, destruction or whatever for the next chapter. Larissa manages to get a short day of relaxation, so you can relax also.

^^ And more of Larissa's past will be revealed shortly, and yeah, Dr. Koller is her aunt, but it's a secret. Shh! Don't tell the professor, he hates her... Meh, I'll think of a reason soon.


	10. If You Are Lucky, You Will Live

10: If You Are Lucky, You Will Live

'Dear Diary-Thing-Who-Needs-A-Better-Name,

…What? I have nothing of interest to really say. Okay, I may have been through a lot for the past week or so, but I am relaxing easily now. Nothing bad has happened so far, basically because it is only 10 am. I really need to rely on the world that everything is nice and normal today. Hm, how many times am I going to say that word; normal?

It is rather pleasant to have a long rest. I have just woken up and Rhiannon has hogged the bathroom. Hogged? When did I first use that word? How strange. Apparently it is a very sunny day so a lot of the kids here are just going to go outside, play sports, go swimming, sunbathe... The lot. I promised Kacia that I would join her, which I am regretting. I would hate having to spend hours lying, completely burn-'

"Hey," Rhiannon appeared from the bathroom, "Blue or green eyeshadow?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my diary, annoyed that I was disturbed. "Uh, blue, whatever."

"Funny, I thought you'd pick green," she laughed, going back into the bathroom. I rolled my unperceptive eyes and closed the diary. I probably would not be able to finish my post so I should just leave it. I slipped it under my pillow and stretched. A massive yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

I went to get some clothes when someone knocked on the door. Sighing, I dragged myself towards it and creaked it open. "Yes?"

"So, you read-No, you're not," Kacia smiled then frowned at me. She burst into my room, looking around. "Since you haven't picked something to wear, I'm picking something for you!" I groaned; Kacia and Rhiannon were almost identical... Personality wise.

"Oh, hi Kacia!" Rhiannon left the bathroom again. "It's a shock that Larissa is still wearing her pyjamas, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Kacia smirked at me. "You know, I thought you would be 1 for black silk pyjamas, not a long t-shirt and shorts."

"You learn something every day," I yawned.

"Bikini?" Kacia turned to Rhiannon.

"With denim shorts!" Rhiannon squealed.

"What?" I blinked.

"You know you want to look good for the boys!" Kacia almost jumped ecstatically.

"I bet I know who," Rhiannon smirked.

"Bobby!"

"Sebastian!"

"Huh?" I glanced at them both who were glaring at each other.

"Bobby and her _so _go together!" Kacia frowned.

"That ice freak!" Rhiannon gasped, "Her and Sebastian make a better match!"

"You girls do realise we're standing right here," I heard Sebastian say from the door. My face flooded with redness.

"Bobby?"

"Sebastian?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well_ I _was going to get Larissa for breakfast but I can skip," Sebastian crossed his arms, heat radiating terribly from his face. The same with Bobby.

"Yeah, but if you girls are going to gossip, we can leave you alone," Bobby suggested, a slight annoyance in his voice.

The girls began to bicker so I quickly slipped out of the room, "I am very grateful to you 2," I laughed nervously.

"What was that about?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"A lesson," I retorted.

"A lesson?" Bobby questioned, standing on my right, giving Sebastian a quick frown.

"Yeah, never put them 2 in the same room," I massaged my temples.

"So," Sebastian smirked, "Are we, lucky boys, going to see you in a bikini?"

Bobby's frown turned into a glare as he stared at Sebastian but then thought about it and smirked also at me. "Are we?"

"Not on your life," I gave them both a death glare before walking away. I could feel them following me.

"Aww, come on!" Sebastian wailed. "I'm sure you'd look good in 1."

"Dude!" Bobby gave him another frown.

"Ha!" I chortled. I broke for a run as I passed through the corridors.

I almost banged into Kitty, who phased just in time. "Woah! Larissa, are you, like, alright?" she gripped my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, running away, again," I replied breezily.

"Hey!" Her eyes sparked, "I actually have something you can, like, wear," I gave her another death glare but she ignored it, "Rogue would, like, **not** wear it but I'm sure it looks totally better on you!"

"I am okay, thanks," I tried to move away from her but she still had a hold on me.

"Oh, but I insist. Please?" I hated that damn puppy dog tone.

"Fine," I scowled. Thrilled, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.

"Hey, Rogue, do you, like, still have that black swimsuit thing that I offered?" she asked her room-mate. I stepped uneasily into her room; I hated getting dragged around.

"Ya mean that damn slinky thang?" Rogue looked up from her book of... Dracula. She had a frown painted on her face and her sharp eyes had a scowl of their own.

"The very 1," Kitty giggled. She led me in further before going through Rogue's stuff.

"Um, excuse meh?" Rogue shrieked. She slapped Kitty's hand away and glowered at her. "That is ma stuff, not yours'!"

"Well, where is it, like, 'cause I need it?"

"Over there," Rogue pointed to a round box on top of Kitty's bed. "Ah was nawt touching that thang." She came off her bed and gave me a look. "Ah gotta say, Ah haven't spoke to y'all much, your name's Larissa, still?"

"I swear I have not changed it lately," I bowed my head, eager to get out.

"Mhmm," she looked at me uninterested, and tightened her gloves. Ooh, I wonder what happens when those things come off... "Neva trust Kitty with anything," she advised me.

"Hey!" Kitty pouted at her before opening the box and bringing out a black swimming suit. It cut down the neck, making it like a V-shape. It exposed a little chest, I guess. At the back, most of it was gone, meaning it would expose my back. It did not look so bad. "Here, if you, like, want it."

"Thanks," I took it gently and blinked. "I guess I better go change into it."

"Most of us are, like, already in our swimsuits," Kitty replied, gesturing the pink bikini she wore.

"Not meh," Rogue laughed, "Ah'm gonna sit under a tree and read."

"That's, like, totally boring!" Kitty whined.

"No, it is not," both Rogue and I argued at the same time.

"Well, whatever, go and enjoy your day," Kitty left the room, still bouncing with joy.

"Just ignore her," Rogue sighed irritated.

"I share a room with Rhiannon," I sulked.

Rogue laughed, "Let's ask the professor for a switch."

"Let us," I laughed also.

"So, why don't y'all go and change, meet us all down for breakfast?" she suggested, already walking to the door.

"It seems a little inappropriate," I waved the swimsuit about a little.

"Hm," Rogue stopped before she touched the door, retreated and grabbed a transparent piece of material.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Ah honestly can't tell ya, Ah've forgotten," she handed me it anyway. "You tie it at your waist so it seems like a skirt."

"Oh, thanks," I took it as well, gratefully. I waved goodbye and left the room. I managed to get back to my own bedroom without being encountered by people.

As soon as I got into my room, I washed up, brushed my hair and changed. The swimsuit felt tight, but still quite comfortable. Was this skirt-thingie not called a sarong or something? I wrapped it around my waist and put some dark flip flops on. I found a dark blue beach bag, and put in a towel, my brush, a book, my sunglasses (oh, the irony), a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt, sun lotion, block, whatever, iPod + earphones and a hair clip, in case I wanted to go swimming, which seems unusual, because I cannot swim.

I left the empty bedroom, and gathered my strength to go downstairs, bringing my bag with me. I entered the kitchen and was met with chattering and excitement. I could feel some people staring at me but I shrugged it off. I immediately sat in between Kacia and Rhiannon.

"Here," Rhiannon offered me an apple.

"Thanks," I smiled and automatically bit into it. Mmm, delicious. I chewed it silently as people around me all chattered away. I finished it until it was at its core, then I stood up. I stepped forward, searching for the bin.

"On your right," Rhiannon said, understanding my confusion.

"Ah, thanks." I flipped the bin open and chucked my apple remains inside. I closed the bin and washed my hands at the sink.

"Hey, girl," Jubilee met me at the sink, "We're gonna play some softball, wanna join us?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. Jubilee was wearing a yellow tank top with a purple spiral on it, light blue denim shorts, white flip flops and sunglasses on her hair. Yeah, my sight was better now that I was near the window.

"Awesome," she grinned, and put her hair up in a ponytail, "Nearly all of us are gonna play, it's gonna be fun."

"Let me guess, we are going to be cheating?" I asked, jumping onto the counter.

"Using our powers!" Jubilee gasped in an exaggerating way.

"That's how we always do it," Bobby joined us, with a glass of Cola in his hands, home-made ice-cubes swimming in it. "Just don't tell the adults."

"Like we would," Jubilee and I laughed. "So have you played softball before?" she asked me innocently.

I shrugged, "The human way."

"Ah, the boring way," Bobby took a sip.

"So, when does mutant softball begin?" I swung my legs.

"When everyone's ready, basically," Jubilee replied, grabbing a can of soda. I nodded, swinging my legs faster.

"Hey, Larissa," Kacia hopped on the counter next to me. "We going outside then?"

"Sure," I grinned and dropped from the cold surface. I walked with her through the corridors, growing quite excited. "Are you playing softball?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "Watch out though, there are a few rivalries."

"Ooo, tell me," I teased, opening the door to the outer area. I breathed in the invisible fresh air, smelled the freshly cut grass and could hear some others already outside. I heard splashing about, so I assumed that people were swimming.

"Well, Rhiannon and Jubilee," Kacia said, following me. She quickly caught up to me and stood by my side. "Because they are nearly identical, well, not appearance-wise," Kacia began to explain, sounding quite confused. "Their powers are the same, sorta."

"I get it," I stopped her. I swung my bag easily, looking for a space to sit.

"Ah, good," she laughed nervously. We found a sunny spot of grass near the swimming pool so we placed the bags there. I took out my towel and spread it out among the grass. Kacia followed my example.

I sat on the dark towel and stretched, spreading myself on it. I yawned, quickly putting my sunglasses on and fetching my iPod.

"Um, sunglasses?" she asked confused.

"The sun still hurts my eyes, like everyone's," I explained lazily.

"Ah, so what, the sun helps you see?"

"Yup, heat," I pointed at the giant ball of fire then plugged my earphones in my ear. I began to listen to Three Days Grace; another speciality. I heard Kacia yawning and laying down as well.

"Hey," I heard another familiar voice. I wanted to ignore them, but that would be rude, so I paused the music and leaned forward, removing my sunglasses.

"Hi," I replied.

"Wanna go swim?" Sebastian asked, a plead in his voice.

I laughed nervously, "I am... I cannot..."

"Larissa's hydrophobic," Rhiannon came up to us, clearly ready to sunbathe. I scowled at her, thanks for mentioning my 1 weakness, bi-atch.

"You're hydrophobic?" Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. Rhiannon chuckled and laid the towel down next to us. She sat down and began to paint her toenails.

"A little," I replied, glaring at Rhiannon.

"How?" His eyebrows knitted together, thinking furiously.

"I am blind, I never learned to swim," I said casually, standing up. "But I am not going to drown, there are, like, a million mutants, I am sure I will be fine."

"Girl, are you sure?" Kacia removed her sunglasses. I pouted at her. "Fine, but..."

"I will dangle my legs in the water, okay?" I raised an eyebrow at her then walked off with Sebastian.

"I didn't know you had any weaknesses," Sebastian laughed hysterically.

"Oh, shut up," I frowned at him, "You are afraid of spiders."

"Where?" he looked around anxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"_You are afraid of spiders_," I repeated.

"Oh," Sebastian looked at me sideways. I moved my pupil to him, to let him know I knew he was staring at me. "Uhh..."

"Shuddap," I stuck my tongue out at him. We reached the pool and someone wolf-whistled, irritating me.

"Aww, look, it's the, like, happy couple," Kitty grinned at us. I am certain that my face was on fire but I just death-glared at her.

I put my hand above my eyes and pretended to look around, "Hey, is that Lance?"

"Where!" Kitty looked around, ecstatically. She pouted, figuring it out then stormed off.

"Ooo-kay," Sebastian's eyes followed the moody girl.

"Meh, are you threatening to make me swim or what?" I walked off, going in the direction of the pool.

"Oh, hello, Larissa," the professor smiled at me from his wheelchair. He, Ororo and Hank where sitting by the pool in a calm, relaxed way.

"Hello Professor Xavier, Ms. Monroe, Mr. McCoy," I bowed my head politely.

"No need for formalities, my dear," Hank chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," I replied nervously.

"Ah, Larissa," I noticed that Ororo was checking the pool out, "I thought you couldn't swim."

"I am just dunking my feet in," I grinned, while Sebastian came up.

"She hates to think that she's giving in to her fear," Sebastian laughed.

"Well at least I do not give in easily," I frowned at him. "Hey, I think there is a spider there," I touched his shoulder softly, acting like a spider.

"Wha-Where?" he demanded, frightened.

"See," I took my hand off.

"Larissa does have a good point," Ororo laughed. "Fear is a big part of you, giving in gives it more control."

I spread my lips into a thin line as she spoke this, thinking of Soul. Whenever I felt fear, Soul grew stronger and more in control.

"Yes, so Sebastian, why don't you go ahead and swim and Larissa will sit by the side?" Hank suggested casually.

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled. He jumped expertly into the pool, splashing me. I gasped at the sudden coolness of the water.

"Man, that is cold," I shivered.

"Boys," Ororo laughed, shaking her head. She came up to me gracefully, "You 2 do spend a lot of time together," she smiled at me.

"You have a point?" I asked harshly, sick of the subject.

"Oh, never mind," her smile spread slyly, "I just think you 2 should go ahead with the dating thing."

"Ms. Munroe," I stopped her, "Sebastian _is _3 years older than myself."

"Oh, but age isn't important," she grinned and walked away, standing by the professor. I think I was giving everybody the death-glare. I sighed and sat down, placing my feet slowing above the water then pushed them down so my legs got wet. I closed my eyes and swung my legs gently.

"Larissa!" Bobby yelled, laughing. I opened my eyes again.

"What?"

"You coming in?" he swam next to me, jumping onto the edge and sitting beside me.

"Nah," I brushed him off.

"Oh, c'mon!" he wailed. I tilted my head at him, frowning. "And scowling doesn't do anything for ya, you know," he chuckled. "Try and smile once in a while, you look better that way."

"Ha!" I glanced at the water, suddenly growing more scared by it.

_Do you need me to help you_? A sly, familiar voice entered my head.

_No, so back off_, I told her firmly.

"Are you okay? You're staring at the water," Bobby broke my argument with Soul.

"Yeah, I am fine," I replied hoarsely.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?"

I felt a pain in my head, spreading through out my body. My vision dispersed and was replaced with nothing but darkness.

_You cannot hide fear, _Soul said smoothly. _You can only overcome it, which in your case, is impossible_.

I frowned at her, knowing what to do but fear was such an impact on the water. I was terrified that I would drown, I was completely scared.

"Larissa, your eyes are turning grey," Bobby blinked, concerned.

"What?" I snapped back. "My eyes? That is imposs-" I turned to the water again, I needed to do it. "Take your fear and shove it," I whispered firmly. I stood up and grimaced at the water.

_Larissa, what are you doing?_ the professor's voice rang in my head. I gasped at the sudden pain of it. I put my hands to my head, trying to rid of the awful sound. I had not realised I was still standing until I slipped.

A coldness swept over my body as I fell into the water. I felt the bile in my throat, telling me I was afraid. I tried to think fast as I continued going downwards. As soon I felt I was floating, basically, I outstretched an arm and tried to swim upwards.

I heard a cry and then an arm wrapped around my waist, helping me up. Okay, that I did not expect, and was glad to feel someone else helping me. They pulled my up, using the other hand to grip the edge. I was launched upwards and placed on the ground.

I felt the familiar presence all of a sudden. It was Sebastian. He was on his knees next to me, his hair tickling my forehead. I snapped my eyes open, to let him know I was okay. I felt endlessly happier and tackled Sebastian into a hug. He had not expected it and almost fell over. I sobbed into his chest, shivering from the cold and wetness.

"Hey, it's okay," he pulled me gracefully onto his lap.

"Woah, what happened?" Bobby stood by us.

"Did you push her in!" Sebastian demanded, a fury in his voice.

"No, man," he raised both his hands in defence. "She slipped."

Sebastian turned to me again, and I nodded. "I slipped."

"I don't get it," Bobby said, "Surely you can swim."

I sucked in my breath, pulling from Sebastian and tried to stand up. He held my elbow and shoulder and pulled me up. I patted his shoulder gratefully. "I cannot swim," I laughed nervously.

His eyebrows shot sky-rocket, "Then what were you doing by the pool? And in a swimsuit?"

"1: I was just wanting to dunk my legs in the water and 2: People made me wear it," I replied annoyed at being questioned.

"Larissa, are you okay?" the professor had wheeled up to us. "I feel responsible for you slipping there," he said sadly.

"It is okay, I had not expected you to talk," I replied tensely.

"You talked to her telepathically?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, indeed, I felt a surge of fear come from her and almost an inner argument," the professor nodded, gently explaining it. The 2 boys glanced at me in confusing, making me laugh anxiously.

"I was not talking to myself, well sorta," I tried to think of what I could say.

"An inner demon?" the professor questioned.

I sighed, bowing my head, knowing this conversation would come, "She is called Soul."

"Wait, is that the black soul business that jerk from school was on about?" Sebastian realised.

I nodded, "She has been with me for a long time," I murmured. "When I feel too much of a negative emotion, she takes control. She does not care what happens."

_Pfft, I care more than you_, I heard her arguing.

_Soul, is it_? The professor's voice rang in my head also.

_Ahh, too many people! _I cried.

"Um," Bobby and Sebastian stared at the professor and me. "What's going on?"

"Shh," the professor put a finger to his lips. "You 2 go on ahead, Larissa and I need to speak. In private."

"Wait," Sebastian butted in, "But she's my friend too, can't I be here to support her?"

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but this is beyond friendship," the professor replied gravely, "An inner demon is a very dangerous thing, and I need to converse with Larissa, to understand its purpose."

Sebastian nodded and followed Bobby out of the area. I sighed.

_I'm sorry, Larissa, but it's true. I need to talk to you alone for this to make sense. _

_I understand, professor_, I replied.

_Really? _Soul laughed.

_Am I to understand that you are in fact Larissa's inner demon? _The professor asked, directing to Soul.

_Well, what else would you call me? _She replied cheekily.

I sighed, it was hate at first words.

_I heard that_, Soul said glumly.

_Well, I did think it. _

_Girls, please, _the professor firmly interrupted us. _I will have to leave you now, but Larissa we will be talking shortly. _

_Yes, professor, _I replied, pouting.

I felt him leave my mind, and Soul left as well. I snapped back and began to walk away, tired of this.

"Hey, Larissa, softball's about to begin," Jubilee came up to me. "If you come quickly, you might get on a good team."

"Okay," I grinned at her, "but can I change into my shorts and t-shirt first?"

"Sure, there's still about 10 minutes to go, and most of the girls are changing anyway, so are the boys," she thought it over. "So come when you're ready." She ran off, beaming.

I went over to the towel to see Rhiannon and Kacia still sunbathing. Rhiannon was reading a magazine, and Kacia was possibly napping.

"Softball's almost about to begin," I sat down on my towel.

"Jesus!" Rhiannon cried out. "You scared me there, Larissa."

"Meh," I stretched.

"Why are you wet?" Kacia asked, with her eyes still closed, though it probably was hard to tell because she had her sunglasses on.

"Fell in the pool," I laughed.

Rhiannon laughed also, "Oh jeez, you're clumsy," she sat up, closing her magazine and rummaging through my bag. I almost slapped her hand away until she gave me my clothes. "You forgot your underwear," she said blankly.

"Oh, well I thought I was going to put it above my swimsuit, bad luck, I guess," I took the t-shirt and shorts.

She sighed and took out something from her bag. "Brand new, here," she handed me a pale green bra and dark green panties.

"Um," I looked at her embarrassed. "Are you sure?"

"We're the same size," Rhiannon laughed, settling my nerves. "Well, I'm taller but it doesn't matter here." That did not sound weird at all.

"Um," I repeated. "I could just go to my room and change?"

"Just do it," Kacia said lazily.

I groaned but held them gratefully. "Thanks, I am going to get changed then."

"Good," Rhiannon smiled, handed me a pair of shoes then lay down on the towel again, flipping the magazine open.

"Are you girls not playing softball?" I asked, before leaving.

"Sure, why not?" Kacia called after me.

"Just curious," I called back before heading indoors. I quickly got to the changing room and changed, drying myself off as well. I pulled my hair into a thick ponytail and put the grey converse on my feet. I put my hands on the edge of the sink, looking downwards. I felt a cold piece of metal on my chest and held it. It was a necklace. "Hmm..." I touched it; it was the shape of a snake, ironic, huh? Where did it come from?

_Where do you think? _

_No, you are not that good to materialise thing, _I replied fearfully. She could not be. It was impossible.

_Of course I am, and your fear will improve that_, she laughed manically.

I felt dread cripple me, my body shivering with fear. There was no way that she be in control. I heard a smashing sound and glanced upwards. I felt the mirror, and traced the crack she made.

_I am better than you think; I will gain control_. I felt it harder, feeling the blood swelling from my fingertips. _It is only a matter of time_.

"Larissa! Hurry up!" I heard Jubilee call. I grimaced at the mirror, putting a piece of cloth on my cuts, to cover them and to stop the blood. I then walked outside to see the ever-so-cheery Jubilee. "Right, come on." She literally dragged me to the field.

"Okay," Scott announced, when everyone was in position. "The rules are; no mutant powers," I heard people groaning, and smirked, since when did mutants obey the rules? "No cheating; meaning no pushing, tripping, taking points or running with the bases." We all nodded glumly. "Right, all stand in a straight line and we'll separate you into 2 teams; the batters and the fielders."

"Right," Jean came up to us aswell. She counted us all then thought about it. "Scott and I are the captains." Several more groans were heard. They stood in front of us. She turned to Scott, "Are we picking then?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded and eyed us all closely. "Nightcrawler," he began, using our codenames. Kurt grinned.

"Booyah!" he cried out and teleported by Scott's side.

"Shadowcat," Jean said. Kitty grinned also and went to her side.

"Iceman," Scott pointed to Bobby who smiled slyly, walking over to him.

"Umm," Jean closely examined us all, "Magma," Amara jumped, excited and bounced over.

"Neon Blast," Scott directed to Rhiannon, who had finally joined us. Rhiannon grinned, slapping my back in a friendly manner, and skipped off.

"Sonyk," Jean added. Sebastian grinned evilly at Rhiannon and went to stand beside Jean.

"Embody," Scott nodded to Emma, who smiled back and joined him.

"Biology," Jean sighed, gesturing for Leighton to come. He tapped Tammy's shoulder and jogged towards his new captain. Tammy rolled her eyes before sitting on a nearby bench; ready to watch.

"Viper," Scott looked at me. I nodded to him, walking towards him. I heard Rhiannon say something like: "Oh yes!" so I stood by her and smiled. I think I heard an: "Oh crap!" from Sebastian and: "Haha, cool," from Bobby. I smirked, suddenly excited and confident. I could be very competitive when I wanted to be.

"Jubilee," Jean smiled at the young girl. Jubilee made a thumbs up at her and joined her.

"Okay, the rest, because it'll take too long," Scott counted the rest, "You'll either be a 1 or a 2. 1's go to me, 2's go to Jean."

"Right," Jean gave everyone a number. "Go to your teams."

My team was joined by Tabitha, Ray, Violet, Kacia (yay!), Roxanne, Rogue, Terrence, Rahne, Edward, Liam and Kyle.

The other team were joined by Roberto, Jamie, Sam, Bella, Georgia, Jaycee, Malik, Aria, Michael, Nakia and Calina.

That made 2 teams of 17 including the captains. Scott handed Jean a coin, "Heads' is Batters, Tails' is Fielders," he said. Jean nodded and flicked the coin. I looked at it and saw it before it landed.

"Head's," I whispered. It did indeed land on heads and Jean nodded.

"Right, my team are batting," she directed her team up to a long line. The 1st player there to bat had to be Jean. I am pretty sure that people get sick of these 2 in charge of everything. Jean held the bat firmly, looking confident.

"My team; spread out!" Scott shouted at us. We all stood at a space, ready to catch the ball. Kurt went behind the batter, and Scott went to throw the ball.

He threw it in an underarm position. Jean swung the bat and they clinked together; the ball flying through the air. She dropped the bat and started to run to 1st base. Violet quickly went after it, jumping but missing. We all ran to catch it, Jean almost at the 2nd base, where Rogue was yelling at us all. Ray caught it and threw it at Rogue who caught it just after Jean touched the base.

"Damn it!" Roxanne frowned. Man, that girl could be a sore loser. Rogue, sourly, threw the ball towards Scott, who aimed it for the next batter; Jaycee. Jaycee smirked, her copper red curls whirling around her from the wind. Her almost unnatural green eyes focused on the ball. She pulled the bat behind her, preparing to strike.

Scott marked the ground harshly with his foot and stepped forward, bending a knee. Liam anxiously waited at 1st base, Rogue scowled at Jean then at Jaycee, as she stretched, standing at 2nd base and Emma waited patiently at 3rd base, her green and blue eyes casually scanning the area. Kurt bounced slightly, eyeing the ball aswell. The rest of us were all spread out, ready.

Scott launched the ball again, Jaycee swung the bat and it made a clunking sound as the ball ripped through the air.

"Get it!" Rhiannon caught our attention away from the strange awe. We all snapped back; Violet ready to catch it. She went after it, only a little away from it. She caught it in her hands, slightly shocked.

"Out!" Scott yelled. Jaycee's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No way!" she whined. "She cheated!" she pointed at Violet, accusingly.

"I did not!" Violet replied, insulted.

"You wanna fight dirty!" Aria came up as the next batter. "Then let's fight dirty." She smirked, ready for the ball. Scott sighed, knowing this would come.

"Right, Summers, I'll bowl," Rhiannon grinned manically.

"No," Scott yelled.

She raised an eyebrow and shot out her hands, the colour already radiating from them, "Wanna try me, Beam-Boy?" The energy powered from her hands and rippled through the air before finally launching at Scott. He gasped; caught off-guard. She smirked, grabbing the ball and looking at Aria. I smiled slightly, Rhiannon was the 1 with the meanest streak of attitude. I was glad to be on her good side.

I focused on Aria and grimaced, she could manipulate objects. This was bad. Scott groaned, sitting up, clearly frowning at Rhiannon. We all shooed him away. He muttered some unpleasant things before standing near me. I could predict the next few seconds, and that is only because I can see their positions.

Rhiannon shot out her hand, the ball twisting towards Aria. Just before the bat and ball collided, Aria's eyes turned fully golden, the ball stopping in mid-air. The bat floated above her hands slightly, as she swung it around, the ball flying at an impossible speed. I rolled my eyes; expecting this. Jean started to run as well as Aria. Emma yelled at the top of her voice, urging for us to catch it.

Bobby quickly retracted ice from his hands, freezing the ball. It then fell straight to the ground. Tabitha created mini explosive golf-balls, which destroyed the ice. She grabbed the ball and hurled it at Emma, who caught it before Jean could get there. Jean glowered at all of us, before walking away, clearly unamused. Scott frowned and followed her.

Emma laughed triumphantly and threw the ball at Rhiannon; who caught it expertly. Sebastian came up next, an unbreakable competitiveness in his smile. He watched the ball quietly, ready for anything. He held the bat and just when Rhiannon was going to throw it like a true professional, he unleashed a sound wave, distracting her, making her throw the ball weakly. Sebastian easily smashed the bat into the ball, sending it into flight. He began to run; as well as Aria, who had almost reached 2nd base.

"Hurry up!" Rogue called. Kacia created a giant hand out of nothing and almost caught the ball, but it slipped of the surface and fell to the ground.

"Quickly!" Emma yelled desperately. It was growing tense by the second as Aria passed 2nd base. Rahne turned into a wolf, and quickly grabbed the ball into her mouth. She changed into human and hurled the ball towards Rhiannon before Aria could get to her. Rhiannon jumped to catch it, then she tried to get to the base but Aria used the grass, under Rhiannon, to curl around her feet and trip her up. Rhiannon fell to the ground, the ball rolling from her hand. Aria reached the base, completely happy.

"Home run!" Kurt shouted in a disappointed voice.

"Woo!" Aria spun, striking a pose, her pure black hair following her. She stuck her tongue out at Rhiannon, who was getting up slowly but surely. Sebastian had stopped at 2nd base and was grinning madly.

I grimaced; not expecting them to win a point so quickly.

_Disappointed? _I heard her speak softly in my mind. _You should be, you are supposed to be helping, not watching you lose, literally._

_Shut up! _

_Aww, I am not hurting you, am I? I would not like to see you get angry, especially in a softball game, you would not like to see anyone get hurt under your nose. You would not want them to see your true side, your dark side._

_Why? Why are you so powerful now? _

_You are feeling unbearable emotions that even you did not know you were capable of, I am simply growing from them._

At least she was honest. I hated liars; but I also hated demented souls. Meh, just ignore her, just ignore her.

_You cannot ignore me, can you?_

_I can try_, I replied angrily, running to catch the ball. I heard her laugh as I jumped. I caught it and flipped onto my feet onto the ground.

"Out!" Kurt yelled. Someone slapped my back happily and we all switched. I stood in a straight line as we were now the batters. Kacia was first, since she was so fast.

She stood next to the base, a confident smile showing her braces. She held the bat firmly behind her and was ready to strike. Sebastian was ready with the ball and gave Kacia a dirty look. They 2 had a love/hate relationship, almost like brother and sister. Sebastian outstretched his arm then retreated. He moved forward quickly again and threw the ball.

Kacia smirked, creating a large shield from nothing. The ball bounced of the shield, lunging backwards. Sebastian gawked at it, clearly surprised.

"Go, go, go!" someone yelled at Kacia, who instantly dropped the bat and began to run.

"Get the ball!" Sebastian demanded, the others immediately trying to catch it. Sudden realisation hit the other team as they ran for it. Kacia managed to reach 1st base, laughing at Kitty; who was pouting. She went to run again but Jubilee was edging towards the ball. Kacia managed to get to 2nd base and decided to stop for Jubilee was just inches away. The girl caught it and smirked. She then threw it at Sebastian, who caught it expertly.

He grinned as he waved it around for the next batter: Tabitha, who had a sly smirk on her face. She laughed lightly as she watched him prepare to throw it. He threw it and Tabitha swung the bat, they clinked, the ball shot in the air, and exploded.

"...Home run?" Sebastian blinked. Tabitha grinned and ran. Rhiannon shoved me forward.

"Hey!" I wailed.

She kept pushing me towards the front of the line, "Sebastian only has one shot left," she replied.

"So?" I questioned, my hands on my hips.

"So, he needs to see your competitive side," Rhiannon said, a slight bit of excitement in her voice.

"Wha-?" I questioned as I got closer to the front. Kacia noticed me getting pushed and blocked Rhiannon.

"Why are you pushing her?" she then looked towards Sebastian and realised, "Oh, you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," I could literally see the smirk radiating from Rhiannon's face. I groaned and felt my face lighting up as I was approaching Sebastian.

"You're next?" Sebastian asked as I was pushed and pulled from the front.

"Apparently," I muttered. I extended my claws and ripped through Rhiannon's sleeve, relieving myself of her grip. She gasped, completely shocked but she watched me warily and stepped back. "I will decide what I will do, not anyone else," I glowered at her, feeling my anger rise.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Rhiannon backed off, a wave of hurt and guilt passing through her. Being an empath was strange; I felt the weirdest emotions from people. It also strengthened my own, including my negative emotions... Sadly...

I then glared at Kacia, "And you are just as bad!" Kacia dug her shoe in the ground, acting like a guilty person just caught stealing a cookie or something. They both wandered to the back of the line. I nodded, feeling proud suddenly and turned around to realise Sebastian was impatiently waiting on me.

"You ready?" he asked, a tint of tease in his voice. I smirked at him, curling my fingers on the bat, standing right, facing him. I saw a flicker of amusement light up in him. As soon as he knew I was ready he threw the ball.

Swinging the bat, I made contact with the ball. It shot up in the air, deciding to see the world from up above. I instantly dropped the bat and darted onwards, retracing the path the others took.

I heard cheering from my team-mates and urgency from the opposite team. Quickly, I reached the first base, but Kitty somehow managed to trip me up so I hurled to the ground. I grunted, my knees clinking.

I felt my anger rise again; plus annoyance. I cursed, and tried to get up, swaying slightly. I felt a tightness in my throat and gasped. No!

Goosebumps appeared all over my body, a shiver shot up my back. I spun around, trying to stop it somehow, but I could already feel the coldness swirl around me.

"Larissa?" Kitty questioned, oblivious to my strange behaviour.

I cried out in agony; I heard someone running towards me. I felt the pain shoot up my arms, making them go numb. A churning arrived in my stomach. I thought I was going to throw up. My heart rate rose nearly double and I could not tell if I was breathing or not.

"Professor!" someone called out. I fell on my knees, a pounding menace in my head; my throat dry and sore; my limbs unusable and my chest filled with strong pressure. Laughter rang in my head, a sound of triumph.

"Sebastian, stay clear," I could feel the professor getting closer. "Ororo, evacuate the grounds, get the students indoors."

"Yes, professor," I heard the warm voice of Ororo reply curtly. I gagged, a lump delicately lurking in my throat.

"Larissa, keep her out, stop her from coming," the professor instructed.

"I-I cannot," I gasped out loud. I fell to the ground, my arms strongly on the ground, trying to support me. I cried out again, feeling the pain become almost unbearable.

"Try," the professor said calmly. I could detect fear in his voice, even though he was trying to remain as the powerful telepath. I grasped my throat with my hand, feeling the fear cripple me. "Do not let her through."

My body was shaking, I was terrified. I could not speak, my throat was locked. My bones felt as if they could shatter any moment now.

"Stay calm," the professor said, trying to help me, he was doing nothing.

I shrieked, the tears falling from my unseeing eyes before I could stop them. I could feel the mental state of the professor's mind trying to reach mine. He cannot do that! Soul is a mental mastermind, if anyone else does enter my mind, she can easily twist their minds for her morbid pleasure.

I broke down in more tears, all help useless as I was to experience more pain; more torture before she finally surfaced. I clutched my chest helplessly, trying to find some way to ease the torment.

I then felt her closely. She was arriving, she was winning. I heard a grunt and a masculine scream. The professor had been hit. All I could do was lie weakly before she took control off my body and trap me in a timeless world.

I launched forward, feeling the pain double up. I was now fully on my stomach, my hair sticky with sweat and dry dirt on my knuckles. Coughing out blood, I felt like death was slowly approaching me.

I think the professor felt that too. I closed my eyes, refusing to fight the pain. It was too much, the more I fought, the more I would feel.

"Don't let her control-" the professor's voice cut off as he disappeared. I gasped, trying to sit up. I tried to seek heat, but nothing appeared. I whimpered, there was no help now. I was alone, I was trapped. I collapsed to the ground again, feeling the heaviness of my body attach itself to the dirt.

"Are you going to give me control?" she appeared before me. I glanced upwards, my sight mundane and wavering. Her eerie white skin, her charcoal hair, her lifeless black eyes.

"N-never," I rasped.

She laughed and shook her head in amusement, "Is that your choice?" she whispered, kneeling on the ground in front of me.

I banged my head against my arm, shaking my head in despair. My eyes were wet, my cheeks were sticky.

"You do not," she smiled sickeningly sweetly, "This is just a warning." She touched my forehead with her finger and I felt my consciousness darken. I twisted my head slightly and fell against my arm again, my eyes closed and exhaustion overcoming me.

* * *

Originally it was just going to be about baseball, but I couldn't be bothered being simple so I added some drama, mwuahahaha.

No, Soul wasn't taking control ^^; She was warning Larissa at how easy she can.

Next chapter should be up... Before next year, sorry for making you wait.


	11. Heart Attacks And Bitterness

11: Heart Attacks And Bitterness

I groaned, the first sign of life. Squinting my eyes open, I noticed I was human. _Oh joy... _Leaning forward, I figured out that I was in the Medical Bay, my second home, heh. I was sleeping on a bed, but now I was awake... So what was I doing here?

"You're awake," someone sighed with relief. I turned my head to see the ever-so familiar face of Sebastian.

I snorted, "Either that or I am sleep...sitting."

"Oh, you and your way of words," Sebastian laughed, sitting on my bed gently. I felt a small tingle of redness erupt on my face but was determined to keep it shy. "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Hm?" I turned my attention back to the conversation. I grunted softly, "Painful."

"I was sure you were having a seizure, or a heart attack," Sebastian rose both of his eyebrows, but not in a sarcastic, cold way, more in a worried or regretful way.

"I probably was," I shrugged, "I was not paying attention."

Sebastian shook his head, exasperated, "Everyone thought you were dying, it was pretty serious."

I glanced sideways, not sure whether to listen or not, "It was not serious," I lied.

"I can hear the tremble in your voice," Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "You need to tell me what's happening, Larissa, I'm not a mind-reader."

I bit my lip nervously; I could not tell him. If I told anyone, they would surely fear me and hide. I looked at my clenched hands and pretended to study them.

"Larissa, please," Sebastian grabbed one of my hands gently. My eyes widened in surprise and a common blush heated my cheeks. He held it, looking concerned and a little pleased. He scooted forward, barely, and brushed his thumb against my cheek, tilting my head ever so slightly so he could look into my human eyes. "I only want to know if you're okay."

"I-I am fine," I stammered, the heat radiating terribly from my human face. Damn these mundane emotions. I think the only thing I could hear was my heart. It pumped louder; threatening to climb up past my throat.

His face appeared to be softer as he leaned in slightly. I did not know what to do. I panicked, leaning in slightly, but only because my back was hurting. He took this the wrong way and put his other hand at the back of my head. I glanced up at him, heart beating faster; if possible.

"Well, isn't this a sweet moment," came laughter. I think both of our eyes widened, and Sebastian jolted back, eyebrows sky-rocket. I just coughed and coughed, pretending to be ill...Again.

I looked to the side to see Logan by the door. Typical! "Hey...Logan," I muttered.

"Hey kid," he sat down on a chair and gave Sebastian a dirty look. I pretended I did not see it, and slid to the back of the wall.

"I-I better be going," Sebastian said quickly, understanding the sudden protectiveness that Logan held over me. He jumped off my bed and left the room, a worried and guilty expression plastered on his face.

"I wish I brought a camera," Logan burst out laughing, "The day my little viper grew soft."

I hissed at him; well growled because I lacked my supernatural tongue and fangs. His face grew serious as he watched me silently.

"I want you to be careful," he said suddenly.

My eyebrow rose as I glanced at him, "About what?" I asked innocently.

Logan's face was a pure picture. A blank expression covered his usual cold, gruff style. "A-About...Stuff?"

"Logan, if you do not know what you are trying to lecture me about," I shook my head, "Then do not bother trying to lecture me at all."

Logan sweat-dropped. "O-Okay, maybe I wasn't being clear," he coughed.

"Why, Logan, do not be so tense, please, tell me whatever awkward thing you are about to say," I reply in an obviously too sweet voice then gave him a blank look, signifying sarcasm.

"Umm," he seemed loss for words.

"Just spit it out!" I growled.

"I-I don't think you should think about anything relating to dating with that boy," Logan said finally. I blinked, surprised about that outburst, but I was not unexpecting it.

"I am not even thinking about that stuff," I frowned at him, truthfully.

"I didn't miss that blush and almost kiss," Logan frowned back, challenging me.

I snorted, "So? It was a strange moment; I was tired," I retorted.

Logan groaned, "He's 3 years older than you! Almost an adult, you're barely a teenager!"

"I am 14," I grimaced. "And I have noticed the age difference, I do not care."

"Kid, this is going to end badly," his features locked in a battle of worry.

"There is nothing going on between us, you need not worry," I said quietly.

Logan shook his head, "You're too young, far too young."

I trembled, resisting the strange urge to cry. I think as a human, I am experiencing mood swings; a lot. I quickly wiped my eye from the loose tears; hoping that Logan did not see it.

"I do not like him that way, Logan," I hugged myself, speaking faintly.

"I know you're lying, Larissa, it's glaringly obvious," he gruffed.

"So?" I confronted him, showing him the anger I felt, showing him the fear. "What makes you think I care for pitiful emotions like love and greed?"

Logan's eyes widened in realisation, "You love him."

"Wha-!" I blinked, realising that it did make sense. I shook my head quickly, hoping the redness would clear off my face. "N-No, I do not!"

"Oh, God," Logan stared at me, transfixed, "How could I miss that?"

"I do not!" I cried out, before my heart began to feel sore. I put a hand over my chest and grunted in pain.

"Larissa?" Logan questioned. "Are you okay?"

I could not breathe, and my chest hurt. Shooting pains shot up my left arm, and I felt almost completely drained of energy. I knew the symptoms. "H-Heart Att-" I think I almost screamed and maybe I collapsed from the pain.

"How could she have a heart attack, she's only 14?" I heard a confused voice ask. Stirring, I found that I had indeed collapsed. Leaning forward, I opened my eyes. I was still human but my sight was wavering slightly. I saw Logan, the professor, and a few doctors.

"It isn't usual," one of the doctors mulled over. "In fact, it must be very rare."

"Larissa, you're awake," the professor glanced at me, a curious and bewildered expression on his face.

"Apparently," I muttered, trying to get comfy.

"What happened?" Logan asked me suddenly.

"How should I know?" I retorted, shrugging casually but still having a sore in my chest.

"A 14 year old having a rare condition of myocardial infarction," a doctor said thoughtfully.

"Myocardi-what now?" Logan questioned.

"A heart attack," the doctors, the professor and I said at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Logan replied, irritated. "Damn brainiacs," he muttered under his breath.

"Hm, apparently your birth certificate is here," the fair-haired doctor gave me a piece of paper, "We found it amongst your documents."

I blinked, surprised, "I have a birth certificate?" Reading it, I noticed my name; Larissa Cimmerian Darkholme. I had a middle name? I thought it was Lorraine. I stared at it; uncertain of how many secrets a name could cause.

"Larissa, are you alright? You seem rather distressed," the professor asked me, concerned.

"I-I am fine," I murmured, staring at the paper longer.

"Can I check that?" Logan requested. I gripped the paper as if it would disperse if I let go of it.

"I-I n-need to keep it," I pleaded at a doctor. They nodded, somehow understanding.

"Your mother did request that we keep it; and if you did ever ask for it, you would be able to take it," the other doctor replied.

"That is not strange at all," I blinked rapidly again, taking this all in. I felt the confused glances that the professor and Logan were sharing. "How did she know I would come here?"

One of the doctors laughed, "She didn't, this is just the hospital you were born in," my eyes widened in surprise.

"I was born _here_?" I questioned, my body feeling cold, with shivers taking over my body.

"Mhmm," the other doctor smiled warmly. "It was a miracle when you were born, Larissa," I drank in his dark hair, slightly curly, his gentle but firm green eyes, his tanned skin.

"H-How do you know me?" I asked, my voice high and squeaky.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't stress her out," the professor suggested calmly, although his facials were pinched in disturbance.

"Yeah, having a heart attack doesn't make you completely at ease," Logan raised a thick eyebrow.

"Meh, good point," I replied scurrilously. Stretching, I suddenly felt rather lazy. Eyes closed, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Perhaps we should leave you to rest," the professor said wisely. Gee, and people accuse him of not being smart.

"You going to be alright?" Logan asked me surely. _Doing_, I just had a heart-attack, I am going to be _terrific_.

"It seems she does need some more rest," a doctor called to them firmly, "Maybe you should leave for now." _Thank you_, captain obvious. Staring angrily at their backs as they left, I plopped onto my back, watching the ceiling, feeling depressed.

However, even through my sour mood, my heart still ached. It was doubtful that I had a heart-attack. Soul was getting worse; picking on my negative emotions; it was if she was mocking me. She was winning of course and I was losing.

The control over my body; it was slimming down. I chuckled, wondering how I got all that just by staring at the ceiling. My sight was still wavering slightly, but appeared to remain humane. I looked over, noticing that both doctors had left the room and I was by myself; again.

Turning over, I lay on my side, picking at the corners of the quilt. Half of my hair was covering my face, it felt strange when it did that now. It never used to. It was probably because it did not matter when I was a mutant, it would not control my sight in any way. Now it just causes darkness in my sight; almost blocking me out.

Feeling a harsh cough come on, I leaned forward and put a fist to my mouth; quickly erasing it. Drily, I groaned and sunk into the covers. I closed my eyes; hoping for some sleep to come over me and make me feel all better.

"_Control, control, control," it was like a chant. Crossing the paths; I saw it was midnight. A clock nearby chimed 12 times and the full moon rose highly in the night. "Control, control, control." _

_It was almost like a drum beat, urging me to follow it. I was wearing a long, black dress, sleeveless and showed off almost an entire leg, almost like an evening dress. Barefoot, I clambered on: looking for the meaning of the noise. _

_Was I human? I could see, but barely. Everything was so dark. Thick smoke clouded my way, making me hurl into a coughing fit. Wiping it away, I noticed shadows running fearfully in the other direction. The chanting was still audible in the air._

_Trying not to freak out about the sudden shadows, I pressed onwards. Trees began to encircle me. As I walked forward, the trees grew bigger. Shadows were cast by them; covering me entirely. I began to feel scared; my pulse higher than before, my palms a little sweaty. I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear as I kept walking. _

_An owl cooed nearby making me jump. Trying to keep my breath in control, I went dead straight into the centre of the trees. It grew darker and colder. I glanced behind me and dreaded shivers ran up my back. The trees had closed behind me. There was no way out!_

_I clasped my hands together, hoping they would warm up soon. A huge crackling noise erupted from further on; and what looked like...Black...Lightning? _

_I crept up to see trees on fire; even though it was raining. Smoke bellowed from them, making me cough again. I kept going though, refusing to stop. _

_Suddenly something sounded strange. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I turned a corner and paled drastically._

_A huge tidal wave had appeared out of no where and was aiming at me. My breath hitched in my throat and I watched in awe, unable to move. Finally holding on to a tree's branch, I climbed up. I reached for another and got to the top of the tree before the tidal wave could reach me._

_The tree trembled as the water struck it, but it was strong. It stayed firmly standing. I grasped on to a thick branch for my life, watching desperately as the water passed. I sighed with relief and also of confusion as I jumped down._

_My eyes widened as I missed the ground. Looking around, I saw I was still in mid-air, a tug and rejected force of gravity was holding me up. I cried out; feeling defenceless and terrified. I tried to grab anything I could but everything was out of reach._

_I let out a sob as I beckoned the ground to me helplessly. I finally realised that I had to stop my fear to survive. Holding my breath and closing my eyes, I flew sideways past a tree. I grinned, laughing, this was not so bad. I shot in the other direction; narrowly missing a cowering tree. _

_I felt a sudden power of gravity and I was fell to the ground. I covered my face with my hands before I touched the dirt. Groaning, I peeled myself from the ground and sat up. I grimaced as I looked around. An unexpected blast of unnatural wind rushed past me; laughter ringing in my ears. _

_I felt goosebumps corrupt my skin; threatening to scare me. Chills ran up my back but I refused to be frightened; I just stood up and kept going. I accidentally crushed a twig with my barefeet. A sound of fluttering wings past me, but I could not see anyone or anything._

"_Hello?" I called out, my voice harsh and almost brittle. _

"_Hello?" a voice came back. I jumped, surprised but realised it was just my echo. Frowning, I glimpsed at the full moon, wondering if it would be able to guide me at all. I noticed a path of light it made and decided to just head in that direction._

_Feeling the hard, crunchy twigs, the cold, crackling leaves under my feet, I urged on. I felt strange coos call on me. I felt the coldness swipe across my skin. This place was not normal, I would have to be a fool not to realise that._

_This place... It was creepily familiar, the trees were wedged back somewhere in my mind. I held on to a tree and turned a corner. My eyes widened._

_There was a long river, with million shades of colours, all beautiful, all pure. It swayed out to a clear blue to the edges. I knew this river! I sat by the bank and peered at my reflection. It wavered ever so slightly as it was a moving river. _

_A shadow past me so suddenly, that I jumped. Turning to face where I thought it was, I paled drastically. It formed into a snake, it coiled up and hissed at me. It swung down a tree and slithered rapidly towards me. I pulled myself from the ground and began to run! _

_It was still hissing, and I could hear it fully. It rang tremendously in my ears. I past more trees, their twigs scratching deeply into my skin. I seethed, trying to ignore the pain. I brushed leaves away and headed on, the shadow snake catching up to me. _

_I knew, I really knew that that was not just an ordinary shadow, or a snake. It was pure darkness, cast by evil. Its presence had me covered in shivers. Scratches corrupted my arms, and the dress was ripped in some places. _

"_Gah!" I tripped over some roots and fell forwards, my face into the dirt. I felt stones make lines of scratches down my fact. Groaning, I tried to get up, but the roots began to curl around my limbs._

_"No!" I yelled. Bats scurried from a tree and flew off. The hissing was getting closer, and I was trapped. Weak. It took me a moment to realise that I was crying; the tears sliding down my cheeks. I was hopeless. All that training with the X-Men... All power I was supposed to hold. All useless. I was to die, ironically by a shadow snake._

_It grew closer, the chills shooting up my back. My fingers were numb. I turned my head hoping to see it. See the remainder of my life..._

_But it disappeared._

"_Huh?" I pulled harder at the roots, searching around for the snake. Where had it gone? Grunting, my shoulder blades tried to connect with each other as I tried to escape further. The roots began to give up, I could hear them snap. Effortless, I threw them off and climbed to my feet. _

_I dusted myself off and glanced around. Where could I go? This forest was definitely abnormal, and any more mistakes like that could cost me my life. _

_Trudging forward, I realised I had no option but to keep going. My feet were sore, and red; my arms were frozen and covered with scratches; a massive rip was at my stomach, where blood trickled down, staining my dress. _

"_Larissa," something called. I blinked, did I hear that right? Was something calling my name?_

_I turned, searching frantically. Another shadow appeared, but it was a woman this time. My breath hitched in my throat. It was Soul! _

"_Bet you are wondering where you are," she smirked, stepping elegantly towards me, her eyes sparkling with deadly darkness._

"_I would like to know," I crossed my arms, and replied drily. _

"_Do you not recognise this forest?" Soul gestured to the trees, her hair shining white in the moonlight. She was wearing a matching dress, but in white. There were no rips in hers. No tears, and no blood. _

_I thought for a moment, waiting as the answer dawned on me, "My mind."_

"_Yes," she smiled, almost relieved. "This is the forest of your mind, well, after I had finished with it."_

"_You put all of my fears in there?" I realised, stiffening._

"_Mhmm," Soul nodded. "I am surprised you did not call on me."_

"_I do not need you to fight my fears, I can do that as an individual," I protested, through gritted teeth. _

_Soul hurled her head back, laughing absurdly. "When are you going to realise it? I am part of you, Larissa, always have, always will be. I am your darker side, and your healing side. I am the side who will truly look after you," then anger seemed to corrupt her, "I am the only side that cares!"_

"_What?" I blinked._

"_You think that the X-Men cares about you!" she pointed at me, accusingly. "But they are terrified of you, they pity you. They will see your dark side and will banish you! Their friendship means nothing," her eyes narrowed. "Neither does that Sebastian guy. He does not like you, just your powers."_

_I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore her but it was so difficult. She was my other half, she was my soul. How could I not listen to her? _

"_You do not know friendship," I spit angrily. She clenched her fists, whimpering slightly. "You do not know love, you do not know what it is like to feel cared for. That, is why I pity you." Everything began to go blurry, Soul hung her head miserably. _

_But before everything darkened, I heard her say: "Soon, Larissa, soon. I will be in control, and you just have to watch as I rid of your life." _

My eyes snapped open. I leaned forward, groaning and coughing. It was all a dream. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I still had my mundane sight. I watched as my reflection flickered and wavered. I blinked, seeing my skin and my hair go completely white, my eyes turn black.

I ripped my gaze from the mirror and looked at my hands. It may have been a dream, that is what scared me. I really was in that forest, and Soul really did speak to me. This was not going to end well, for anyone...

* * *

At long last! I'm done...

Chapter 11, hehe. Bet you're getting curious. ^^


End file.
